Still Learning
by CiCi9024
Summary: Arizona hasn't been totally honest with Callie about her family. I always kinda liked the idea of learning more about Arizona's family so... :
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Post-Season 6. Arizona and Callie are at a good place finally but a visitor catches them both off guard. I don't own anything.

Callie and Arizona were having a relaxing night finally. They both had worked 48 hour shifts with multiple surgeries and were looking forward to having a quiet, uneventful night at home alone.

"Ugh…. I'm exhausted." Arizona said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Really?" Callie said a little pout forming on her face.

Arizona looked at her with a sheepish grin knowing exactly what her girlfriend was looking forward to on their quiet night.

"Calliope, you know I am never too tired for that". Arizona said leaning in and kissing Callie on the lips. She pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. Callie moaned into the kiss taking Arizona around the waist.

Suddenly, _Ring! Ring! _Arizona's cell shrieked.

"Seriously?" Callie groaned.

"Hello?" Arizona answered.

"Uh… Arizona?" the voice on the other end questioned.

"This is she. Can I ask who's speaking?" Arizona said. She gave Callie a confused look. Callie just looked annoyed at the interruption.

"It's uh…. Kate." The voice said nervously.

"KATE? Where are you? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Arizona asked panicked.

"Yeah, yeah Ari, I'm fine. I'm actually in Seattle… I was hoping I could see you? I kinda need a place to stay just for a little bit until I figure out some stuff and I know we haven't talked in a while and I know I've fallen off the face of the earth for a little while but I need someone now. I didn't know where else to go or who to turn to and you said…."

"Kate, Kate. Calm down. I'll give you the address to where I live and just call me when you get here and I'll let you in. " Arizona told the girl. "Kate, listen, we'll work everything out once you get here ok?"

"Ok." Kate replied. "Hey Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." And with that Kate hung up the phone.

Arizona just looked at the phone once the other end went dead. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do for Callie. She had wanted to tell her about Kate, but never could. She always thought that the topic of Kate would never arise. Kate had been gone for so many years and Arizona always thought that she had plenty of time to tell Calliope about this part of Arizona's life that she never rushed with telling her girlfriend anything about the girl that she had just gotten off of the phone with.

Callie just stared at Arizona waiting for an answer.

"Do you care to explain?" Callie asked looking at her girlfriend with a very annoyed look.

"Uh… well… uh… Callie… Kateismysister." Arizona rushed out.

"What? Arizona slow down. Whatever you have to tell me it can not be that bad… seriously."

"Ugh… ok Calliope, ok. The person on the phone just now was Kate. Kate… is… my… sister. And she is in Seattle and I haven't seen her since Daniel died… she just sort of lost it and ran away and my family looked for her for a really long time but we couldn't find her… she took Daniel's death really hard… she is the baby and she and Daniel were insanely close. And I know, yes I should have told you but I didn't think she'd ever show back up…" Arizona rambled hoping it would take the wrath of Callie that she knew was about to blow up.

"When will she be here?" was all that came out of Callie's mouth as she stood up to start picking up around the apartment.

"What?"Arizona asked, surprised that Callie was being this calm.

"When will Kate be here, as in here at our apartment? I mean really Arizona it's not that hard of a question." Callie stated as she got up off the couch and began cleaning up for their visitor.

"You aren't mad? I expected yelling and you being angry and there isn't any of that"

"Arizona, you didn't think the situation would ever come up… yeah I'm mad because you never told me you had a sister but… you didn't think it would be an issue… you didn't think there would be anything to tell so I'm letting it go. I also am not going to get mad because I like where we are and I'm not going to get angry over something this petty." Callie said taking her girlfriends hands. "I love you and just next time tell me please."

"I love you too… Calliope you are awesome. Absolutely… awesome"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Post-Season 6. Arizona and Callie are at a good place finally but a visitor catches them both off guard. I don't own anything.

Chp 2. I own nothing.

Arizona knew Kate was on her way. She was nervous. What was she going to say once her younger sister got to her and Callie's apartment. She looked down at her fingers, studying each one as if they held all the secrets of the world. Callie walked out of their bedroom and stopped at the sight before her. She could tell that her girlfriend was freaking out. She knew that face. She had seen that face on many occasions.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered

"Calliope, I'm fine… I promise. I just, I haven't seen her since two weeks after my brother died and now she's just shown up and… and… ugh. Right when we get back to us… right when we are ok and on a great track my long lost sister just rolls back into my life." Arizona said tears forming in her eyes.

Callie took two long strides and was on the couch holding Arizona.

"It can't be that bad Ari. It's not seriously! You are just… you're freaking out because it's your younger sister that has been MIA for years" Callie said. "It will all be fine. And if you are worried about me not liking her or us not getting along… she is your sister. And I will love her"

"Yeah?"

"Of course Arizona."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Arizona quickly got up without taking her eyes off of Callie. She slowly walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Through the peep hole she saw her younger sister who looked back at the door with a look that was similar to her own. Arizona took a deep breath and opened the door. Kate stared at her for just a moment and dropped her bags and took her older sister into her arms. Arizona was taken aback by the action but the moment she heard Kate's sobs she knew that Callie was right.

"Shhhh… Kathrine, it's ok let it out. You're home. You're ok." Arizona cooed.

"Arizona, I'm sorry I'm so so sorry for everything. For all the pain I caused to you and mom and dad. I never meant to hurt you guys more I was hurt and pissed and I felt alone. Danny was all I had he was my best friend and you know that and when he died I just… I didn't want to be near my family anymore. I didn't want to see reminders of him, of our brother everyday. I had to run." Kate sobbed onto her big sister's shoulder.

"Kate… I get it. You don't have to explain. You don't have to justify anything you did. The main thing is you're home, you're safe now."

Kate let go of Arizona and looked at her older sister, tears staining her face. Arizona could see on her face, she was hurt, she was tired, and for the first time since their brother died Arizona could tell she was ready to open up and finally let her sister in.

"Kate how about I take your stuff into the guest room and you make yourself at home." Arizona said as she picked up her sister's bags and took them into the guest bedroom (formally Christina's room) of their apartment.

It was then that Kate realized that she and her older sisiter were not alone. About 6 feet in front of her stood a gorgeous latina woman. She had a curious look on her face.

"Uh… Hi… I'm Callie, Callie Torres. You must be Kate. It's nice to meet you." Callie took a step forward and held out her hand to her girlfriend's sister. Kate stared at the woman still trying to figure Callie out. But she did finally take Callie's hand in a curious hand shake.

To Callie's relief Arizona came out of the guest bedroom smiling at the two women.

"Well I guess you to have already introduced yourself so there is no real need-"

"No… we just kinda exchanged names. No REAL introduction." Callie cut Arizona off with a "help me" tone in her voice.

Arizona grinned at her girlfriend and at how suddenly she found herself in Callie's shoes and Callie now in hers. The latina was nervous and paniked and all Arizona could do was smile at her girlfriend's expression.

"Ok well, Kate, this is my girlfriends Callio- I mean Callie Torres. She is an Orhto attending at the hospital I work at. And Calliope, this is my sister, Kathrine Robins. My long lost now found sister." Arizona walked upto Callie and put a comforting hand on the small of her back. Callie calmed down at her touch. "See, that wasn't too bad now was it? Now how about we all head to the living room and talk and catch up."

Arizona felt happy and very excited as she sat down on the couch and leaned into Callie's warm body. She wanted to hear about where all her sister had been and why she had never felt the need to contact anyone in their family until now. Arizona felt for her sister. She knew how much their brother had meant to her. She knew that they had been best friends ever since Kate was born. Danny had never left Kate's side not even for a min. Now, Arizona could tell she was ready to open up to someone and she had picked Arizona which made her excited. She wanted her sister back and she would hopefully get her back.

I know it's kinda short but I am really planning on keeping this story going. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3. I own nothing.

2 hours later.

It was really late when the three of them finished talking. They were all exhausted ecpecially Kate who felt that she hadn't slept in a while.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep Ari. I'm really tired." Kate said standing up.

"Oh… ok well make your self at home Kate." Arizona said as Kate started walking towards the guest room.

"Yeah… ok." Kate said without glancing back at the two women. She entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"I can't believe she's here. Calliope I haven't seen her since my brother died… She was 17. She had just graduated from high school. She was just a kid. Now look at her. She's all grown up and made it through college all on her own… she was always a tough kid and she was always the one that something would upset her and she would just shut off. She'd go and hide somewhere in the house or outside." Arizona explained to Callie. "Between her running off never to be heard from and my brother dying... even I needed a new start. That's why I moved here. I took this job here and made a new home away from home, away from the drama."

"I think there is more to her story Arizona. I think she is hiding something, something she isn't ready to tell you yet" Callie noticed.

"Why do you think that?"

"She just… she looked distant. Like she was thinking of different ways to either tell you what she was leaving out or something she couldn't decide if she should tell you or not… I don't know Arizona… Something is up."

"Really? What could it be? I mean maybe she is just tired or nervous or… or… I don't know" Arizona thought out loud.

"Well Arizona, I'm going to go to sleep." Callie said getting up off the couch. She turned around looking at Arizona who was laying on the couch looking back at her. She put out both of her hands to Arizona. "So… Is my gorgeous girlfriend going to come with me?"

"Well how can I resist that?" Arizona said taking her girlfriends hands and getting up off of the couch. She pulled Callie's arms around her waste and chastly kissed her. She unclasped her hands and pulled Callie into the bedroom.

**The Next Morning**

Arizona woke with a jerk. Someone was knocking on her and Callie's bedroom door. She stepped out of the bed and walked over to the door. She slowly opened it and peeked out.

"I'm sorry Arizona but someone is knocking at the door and I didn't really think I should answer it concidering I don't even live here really" Kate said hurridly and slightly nervous.

"Okay, Okay." Arizona said while pushing paster her younger sister. She opened the door to see her neighbor and girlfriend's best friend standing at the door.

"Hey Arizona, I'm sorry I know it's early but Callie said we could work out th- what the hell, who the hell is that? Arizona, Callie is my best friend and if you are wanting to sleep with other women maybe you should do it at their house or maybe try not to do it when you're girlfriend is-"

"Mark! Stop… seriously! Mark, this is my younger sister, Kate, this is Mark Sloan. He is a plastic surgeon at Seatle Grace-Mercy West. He is also Callie's best friend so please ignore the fact that he is a complete idiot." Arizona said.

"Your sister? Blondie, I never knew you had a sister… she's HOT! Why didn't you tell me… hmmm well come to think of it… she does look exactly like you except brown hair and brown eyes." Mark said circling Kate.

"Ok Mark Ok. Callie is asleep I'll tell her you came by and wanted to work out." Arizona said, grabbing Mark's shoulders and steered him out of the door and shutting the door behind him. She looked at Kate who had a very amused grin on her face. "I'm so sorry Kate, he is-"

"Hot… very very… HOT" Kate stated still smiling at the door.

"NO… no no no. Kate don't even think about it"

"I can think about it… I just won't do it!" Kate laughed and Arizona chimed in.

Callie groggily walked out of their bed room and look at the sight in front of her. She was neither ammused nor happy to be woken this early in the morning.

"Seriously? It's my day off… and it's 7:45 AM, and you two are out here laughing like a bunch of… children" Callie said annoyed that she had been woken from her deep slumber. "I mean Kate come on, I'm dating one Robins child… I don't need another living here" Callie said with a slight smile growing on her face.

Arizona just stared at her. "I can not believe you just said that."

"Oh come on Arizona, I was kidding! You know I was."

"But you said it… and it hurt my feelings." Arizona pouted.

"Oh, put that lip in" Callie said putting her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her bottom lip that was sticking out.

"Ok, ok… it's in" Arizona said with a laugh. "Alright now… The three of us should go out today. Maybe to lunch and then shopping?"

"Ugh… Arizona… you know I hate shopping… Why can't we hang out back here after we eat or I don't know… anything." Callie begged.

"But Calliope, please? It's my turn to pick what we do on our day off." Arizona pleaded. "You picked last time, remember?"

"Ugh… ok… ok you win" Callie laughed out.

"YES!" Arizona celebrated. She kissed Callie on the lips then skipped off to start getting ready leaving Callie and Kate standing in the living room.

"She is ridiculous" Callie laughed.

"She is something… she hasn't changed one bit… not one bit." Kate said sitting down on the couch.

"So she's always been like this?" Callie said beginning to make some coffee.

"Oh yeah… ever since I was little I remember her always being happy no matter what was happening… no matter how many times we were moved all over the country for my dad's job." Kate said. "She has always been happy Arizona and I always envied that because I was always the dark and twisty one. The one who kept to herself and never let anyone in. Now look at me."

"What do you mean?"

Kate realizing she had said almost too much looked nervously around the room. "If I tell you something Callie, you have to keep it to yourself until I find the right time to say something to Arizona"

"Yeah of course. Any secret of yours is yours to tell not mine"

"Uh… I am getting a divorce. I was, well am, married. I got married to this guy a year after I ran away. I was young and stupid… so, so stupid… I fell in love with a guy who decided it was ok to get me and two other girls pregnant, and I guess he thought it was even better to lie to all of us." Kate said nervously.

"You're pregnant?" Callie asked in shock.

"No… not anymore… I found out about all his little affairs and confronted him about it… he made me into a human punching bag. I stayed in the hospital for two weeks for protection reasons and the minute I got out of the hospital I ran away… I got out of Boston as soon as I could. I lost the baby and I couldn't take the running everymore. I needed a fresh start, a new place, and my family… for once." Kate explained. "I never meant to hurt my family like I did when I left… I never meant it."

"They know Kate… I'm sure of it." Callie tried to calm her down. "They know it's what you needed at the time. But you've got to tell Arizona about this… soon… she's your sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4. I own nothing

**The next day: **

Callie was on her way to into work when Mark ran up behind her.

"Callie! Hey, so Blondie has a hot younger sister?" Mark said stopping beside Callie.

"Mark, don't you dare." Callie said glaring at her best friend.

"What? She's hot and I'm single and Lexie wants me to leave her alone and this is me leaving her alone… Blondie's sister is hot." Mark said as they entered the attending's lounge.

"Mark, if you as so much as even bat an eyelash at Kate, I will make sure no nurse ever sleeps with you ever again." Callie said butting her purse and jacket into her locker.

"Awe, come on Callie. You can't hog both of the Robins. Let your friend have one!" Mark begged.

"Yeah you know what? Suck it Mark" Callie said while walking out of the lounge towards her busy day ahead.

About that same time Arizona was making her rounds on the Peds floor. She had just finished up in a little boy who she had operated on two days ago when Mark rushed up to her.

"How's it going Blondie?" Mark said with a smirk growing on his face.

"No I will not hook you up with my sister. She is 23 and you're… not. And you still love Lexie and Kate would just be a band-aid so, no." Arizona said with out looking up from her chart.

"Did Callie already get to you?"

"No, I just know you Mark and you wouldn't be on the Peads floor normally and I mean, you're predictable." Arizona laughed.

"Ah crap… ok… ok… I'll leave your sister alone… so what's the story with that anyways. I never knew you had a sister?" Mark said leaning onto the nurse's station and giving a wink at one of the nurses that walked by.

"She just was in town and needed a place to stay so… she 's staying with us." Arizona blew off quickly.

Mark noticed how fast and almost rehearsed Arizona had said that and looked at her questioningly but he didn't pry. He knew Callie would tell him the real story.

"Well, Mark, as nice as this had been there are sick-"

"Alright Blondie, I'll see you later!" Mark cut her off and nearly sprinted to the elevator.

**2 hours later**

Callie was already exhausted, she had only been at work for 4 hours and she was wiped. She had seen 4 patients with broken limbs, 2 with spinal injuries and had 1 surgery to replace a 80 year old man's hip. She found an empty on call room and laid down on the cot. She had just gotten comfotable when the door open and a familiar voice began to speak.

"Calliope? Are you awake?" Arizona whispered.

"Yeah, yeah I just laid down… come here you." Callie said holing out her arms to her girlfriend. "I missed you" she said as Arizona laid down in her arms.

"I missed you too" Arizona answered back giving Callie a light peck on the lips. "So what do you think of Kate, and be honest."

This was the last thing Callie wanted to talk about but she knew that it was important to Arizona.

"She's awesome. She reminds me of you in a ways but it's like your dark and twisty side." Callie said with a laugh.

"I feel like something is troubling her. I just wish she would talk to me and tell me." Arizona said sadly.

"Arizona, baby, you have to give her time. You have not seen her in what? 6 years? You can't expect her to just open up in the first 48 hours. Give her time to come out of her shell. I'm sure it was hard enough for her to even come to Seattle and find you. Don't make it worse by trying to make her talk to you. It might push her away again." Callie said hoping that this subject would soon be dropped. She hated hiding things like this from Arizona. Ecspecially this about her own sisiter but what was she supposed to do. What Kate had told her was not hers to tell.

Callie spent the rest of the day bumming around. She didn't have anything the rest of the day and when her shift ended she decided to take a trip up a floor to see her favorite Peads attending.

"Hey!" Callie said as she scooted next to Arizona who was at the nurse's station filling out paperwork.

"Well hey! Don't you look pretty." Arizona said looking at Callie's outfit consisting of a pair of dark wash bootcut jeans, a dark purple v-neck shirt, leather jacket, and boots.

"I always like looking good for my girl." Callie said leaning in to kiss Arizona on the lips. She licks across her bottom lip and then pulls away grinning at her girlfriend who has an almost dazed look.

"I am ready to get out of here… as soon as possible" Arizona smiles. "I still have an hour if you want to head home?"

"No I'll stay. I want to watch you work. I'll hang out around here. Maybe we can take your sister to Joe's. I'm sure she'd like a night out."

"Just make sure Mark is not there or anywhere close. He has been bugging me all day to get her to go on a date with him." Arizona said annoyed.

"Oh I know… he came in during my hip replacement to ask me if I thought you were being mean. And I said no because he's old and she's not and he loves Lexie."

"Thank you! I said the same thing and he just won't take no as an answer." Arizona said walking over to the board to check for any type of updates.

Just then Jackson Avery came upto the pair.

"Uh… Dr. Robins? You have uh… a guest looking for you. Uh… she said she was your sister." Avery said nervously.

"Did she say her name was Kate? Because if she did she is my sister and you should probably have brought her up here Avery." Arizona said.

"Ye… yes ma'am, I'll go get her right now." Avery said before turning around nervously and walking quickly to the elevator.

"I'm guessing he too thought she was my new girlfriend." Arizona laughed.

"Too?" Callie looked questioning.

"Yeah, Mark yelled at me this morning because he thought I was cheating on you… with Kate… until he realized that she was me with brown hair." Arizona laughed.

"Wow… I really have nothing to say to that" Callie said with a laugh.

Avery came back escorting Kate.

"I'm sorry Dr. Robins I wasn't sure if you knew her or… I'm not sure what I thought." Avery said as he continued to glance over at Kate.

Callie got an idea as she watched Mr. Smooth-Avery seemed to be blushing and staring at Kate. She knew Kate was still in pain and hadn't told Arizona about what all had really happened but she knew that Avery was a good guy and she knew that maybe Kate just needed to be shown a good time.

"Hey Avery, what time do you get off today?" Callie said glancing at Arizona who she could tell had a questioning glare.

"Well I get off in about twenty min now... why?"

"Well Dr. Robins and I were just talking about going to Joe's tonight and thought that you should come." Callie said keeping it vague, wanting to see what Avery would say first.

"Dr. Torres, why would you want me to go?" Avery questioned not understanding the older Dr.'s request.

"Well Kate here will be there, and we knew she probably was tired of hanging out with us… we thought you could show her a good time and come and have some fun." Callie said. She again looked at Arizona who had now caught on and was nodding with excitement.

"Count me in!" Avery said with exccitement. He looked between the three women and then hurridly backed away and then turned to run to the elevator.

Kate looked at the two women with a huge grin.

"Callie, you are an absolute goddess!" Kate said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5 I don't own one darn thing

Everyone in Seattle must have had the same idea as Callie and Arizona. They walked into Joe's bar hand in hand followed by Jackson and Kate. They made their way to the table where they found Christina, Owen, Teddy, and Mark.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Calli said walking up to the table and sitting down.

"Callie you want the usual?" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear. Feeling Arizona's breath on her ear sent chills all over Callie's body. She quickly grabbed Arizona around the waste and pulled her in for a kiss. It was passionate and Arizona groaned when Callie pullled away.

"Yes, I would like my usual." Callie grinned looking at Arizona's face.

"You are a tease… and you will pay." Arizona said as she headed towards the bar.

"So this is RollerSkate-Girls's hot sister Sloan here keeps talking about?" Christina asked Callie.

"Huh?... Oh… oh yeah Kate, this is… uh… everyone. Kate is here visiting Arizona for a little while." Callie introduced.

Kate and Avery pulled up two seats and sat down at the table with everyone. Mark looked from them to Callie.

"So you can hook Avery up with Kate but not me?" Mark asked Callie.

"Sloan, you are a man-whore who's heart is in his penis. And you are entirely to old…grandpa" Christina said dryly before taking throwing back a shot of tequila. There were giggles from all around the table.

"What's so funny?" Arizona said putting Callie's drink down in front of her and sitting down in the open chair beside her.

"Oh nothing just Sloan her is jealous of Avery." Teddy said and everyone started laughing again.

"Yeah real funny people… NOT!" Mark said picking up his drink and walking to the bar.

"So Kate, what brings you to Seattle… well besides your sister?" Teddy asked taking a sip of her drink. Everyone's eyes were on Kate now.

"Well," Kate began. "I graduated from school last year and just needed a new start… fresh faces and a new scenery. I went to school at Boston College and majored in business and a minor in health. I figured it was time for me to grow up and become an adult and start the next chapter of my life." Kate said. She glanced at Callie who nodded at her. Arizona noticed the communication and began to wonder what it meant. After a minute, she shook it off. _It was nothing, _she thought_, it was a glance and a nod. What could that possibly have to do with anything?_ Arizona began to listen again to the conversation at the table.

"Business and health? Those two are kind of random together aren't they?" Teddy asked.

"Well, yeah a little. Health runs in the family I think, and business, I always wanted to run a company or help run a corporation… so that was kind of like my passion." Kate said with a smile. "I will probably start looking for somethng this week."

"Ya know, I heard the chief talking a few days ago about how one of the CEO's of the hospital was retiring and they were looking for someone new." Owen said.

"Really? Who is it that's leaving?" Callie asked. The whole table looked very interested.

"I believe he said that Joseph…" Owen began.

"Dylan?" Kate finished. All eyes were on her now.

"Uh… yes actually, how did you know that?" Owen askes surprised.

"My speciallty in business was hospital and health administration and up until about a year ago Seattle Grace-Mercy West had unbelievable stats when it came to how the hospital was ran, how much money was spent and how much came in. But something just happened really and they all dropped like it's weird." Kate explained.

"How do you know all that?" Arizona asked becoming very interested.

"Well, it's my speciallty and my big sister works there and I like keeping up with it… I keep up with all the big hospitals really. It's kinda like a weird hobby…" Kate explained.

"You should totally go talk to someone over at the hospital. They'll hire you for sure!" Avery said excitedly.

"Hmmm maybe I will…" Kate said. A slight smile growing on her face. Everything seemed to coming into place for her. She glanced at Callie again then back to Avery who was staring right at her.

"What?" Kate laughed out. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No… no… just trying to decided if I should ask you to dance." Avery said.

"If you ask I'll say yes" Kate flirted.

"Alright then let's go!" Avery said excitedly. He took Kate's hand and rushed to the dance floor.

"Ok Calliope… spill." Arizona demanded.

"Wha- Arizona what are you talking about?" Callie asked confused.

"Don't think the glances from Kate and the little nods from you have gone unnoticed. No, I've noticed and there is something going on and I wanna know what it is. Right now." Arizona said pounding a finger into the table to emphasis the word "now".

"Arizona, nothing is going on… seriously." Callie laughed out nervously.

"You come here now…" Arizona said to Callie grabbing her hand and dragging her through the bar and outside. "Now… tell me Calliope she is my sister and if she is… if you are hiding something from me for her just tell me… please."

"Arizona it's something that she needs to tell you… not me." Callie explained.

"Calliope… please… don't keep me in the dark." Arizona pleaded with her girlfriend.

"Ugh… ok ok. Arizona, your sister… your sister was married. Well actually she is married but she's in the proccess of getting a divorce. She said her husband had like two other girlfriends and she found out she was pregnant and she found out about the other two girls and confronted him and he beat her up pretty bad." Callie said.

"Oh my gosh…" Arizona said in shock. She covred her face with her hands.

"Arizona she stayed in the hospital for two weeks and didn't know what to do so that's why she came here. She had to get away from that life. She literally wants to start over. And it isn't completely because she's tired of running. She wants to put that life behind her and we've got to help her." Callie said.

"Ok ok… and don't worry I won't ask her… I won't push her to tell me. I'll let her come to me about it." Arizona said almost defeated.

"Good girl." Callie said pulling her in for a kiss. She tangle her hands in the blondes hair pulling her in closer. Arizona moaned into her mouth, she began playing with the hem of Callie's shirt. Arizona pushed her up against the wall behind them.

"Alright you two" boomed Mark's voice. Callie and Arizona jumped away from each other. "Are you two just gonna stay out here and play tonsil hockey? Come back in the night is young!" Mark said as he ran back into the bar.

"Someone has had absolutely nothing to drink… I'm sure of it." Arizona said sarcasticaly.

"Come on let's get back inside before he comes looking for us again" Callie said smiling and grabbing Arizona's hand before rushing back into the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6. I own nothing

Arizona woke to feel a cool breeze blowing up her bare leg. She shivered and pulled her naked girlfriend into her to get warm again. Callie moaned when she felt her girlfriend cuddle closer into her. Arizona shivered again and sat straight up. The window was wide open with the Seattle wind blowing in.

"Ugh… Calliope…" Arizona said and got out from under the covers and padded across the room to shut the open window. She quickly turned around and dove into the bed and bundled back up under the covers. She felt Callie jump and moan again. Arizona, still trying to get warm, turned over and stared at her girlfriend. Arizona could never get over how gorgeous her girlfriend was evertime she looked at her.

Callie knew Arizona was watching her sleep. She wanted to open her eyes so bad but she knew that Arizona loved watching her sleep. She felt a smile spread across her face and tried to wipe it off as quickly as it had appeared there.

"CALLIOPE!"

Too late.

"I knew you were watching me and I'm sorry I couldn't stop it" Callie laughed out.

"I am so sad now… thanks for ruining my moment!" Arizona said. She pushed her covers off of her.

Callie reached out and took Arizona around her bare hips and pulled her back into bed. Arizona giggled and rolled over to look at Callie.

"You are so hot in the mornings" Callie said pushing a blonde curl away from Arizona's face.

"Oh so I'm not hot at all the other times of the day?" Arizona said defended.

"No, oh no, you are definantly hot all day, but in the mornings the way you glow is… hot. Like really hot." Callie explained before pulling Arizona in and kissing her. "You wanna help me make breakfast? I don't go in till 12. How about you?"

"The same… Callie you do realize what time it is right?" Arizona said looking at the little clock on the stove.

"Yes I do. It is 7:34 a.m. and I am ready to start the day." Callie said with a laugh.

"I'm impressed… usually you would have killed over at 7:30 in the morning." Arizona said pulling out eggs from the fridge and flour from the cabinet. "Ok so how about we make waff-"

Arizona was interrupted by Kate's door swinging open and a half naked Avery walking out as he pulled on his shirt. Kate followed wearing a sweatshirt and boxers.

"And good morning to you two!" Callie said letting out a laugh.

"Oh… uh… good morning Dr. Torres… and Dr. Robins… uh… how's it going?" Avery asked just noticing his two superior bosses.

"Avery. I didn't know you stayed over last night. Waffle?" Arizona asked holding out a plate with a fresh waffle sitting on top of it.

Avery looked from Arizona to the waffle back to Arizona and then to Callie. The two women smiled smugly at him. "Uh, sure thanks." Avery said taking the waffle and sitting down at the island.

"Coffee or juice or milk?" Arizona asked Avery as she opened the fridge again.

"Oh my!" Kate said with a laugh. The other three just stood staring at her. "Wizard of Oz?"

"Oh oh right! Sorry." Callie laughed out. "So how was ya'lls night… seriously."

"It was a lot of fun. Your friends are awesome." Kate said sitting down at the island with Avery. "I'm thinking about going over and looking into that job that Owen was talking about. That would be perfect for what I'm looking for. And that way I could have a job and make money and move out of here. I know you two would much rather have your own space especially since you Owen and Christina just moved out." Kate continued taking a sip of coffee.

"No Kate you are welcome to stay as long as you need you aren't in our way at all." Callie said.

"Yeah I'm really glad you are here Kate, don't feel rushed to leave. I just got my sister back…" Arizona said sadly.

"Arizona, I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm tired of that life. And, speaking of that… Arizona, I need to talk to you later… it's nothing bad… just need to talk." Kate said nervously.

"Ok… Kate you come get me when you're ready ok?" Arizona said patting her hand. "In the mean time… I am going to take a hot, steamy shower." Arizona said with a glance back at Callie.

"And uh… I'm gonna go… uh yeah." Callie said getting Arizona's hint and speed walking to their room slamming the door behind her.

"So… why were you gone for so long Kate… what did your sister mean by that?" Avery said looking at Kate with concern.

"Avery, once I tell my sister, I will tell you. I told Callie already before her and I really feel like that that is enough people right now, ya know?" Kate explained.

"Yeah of course that makes sense." Aver said taking a sip of coffee. "I don't usually do this and I hope you know that."

"Do what?" Kate asked confused.

"I don't usually meet a girl and sleep with her all within the same day… it's not my thing really. But you… you are special Kate Robins. I like you." Avery said taking her face in his hands.

"And I like you too Jackson Avery." Kate said. She closed the distance between the two and kissed him.

"I have to go… my shift starts at 8:30… maybe we can do lunch today?" Avery said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"I think that sounds great." Kate said with a smile.

Avery smiled back at her before opening the door and leaving. Kate was left with a feeling of finally being happy. She felt almost back to normal… well as normal for her has ever been. She felt a wave of nerves fall over her when she remembered she still had to tell Arizona about where she had been the past 6 years. She had told Callie most of what had happened, but she knew she had to tell Arizona the whole truth. Just then as if Arizona could hear her thoughts, she walked out of her and Callie's room.

"Hey!" She said grinning at Kate. "Where did Avery go?"

"Oh, he left, he had to work. Uh… can we talk now?" Kate said nervously.

"Yeah that's why I came out here."

"Ok… so… uh… I'm getting a divorce." Kate said bluntly.

"A divorce… ok…" Arizona said without judgement.

"Yes a divorce… I left home and I attended Boston College and during my freshmen year… I met a guy and fell in love and got married. And now I'm getting a divorce and I know it sounds terrible but it gets worse. I found out about a year ago that I was pregnant and about the same time I found out that he had two other girlfriends. So I packed my things up and moved out to an apartment across town hoping he wouldn't find out about me or the baby and for a while he would call or text and I wouldn't answer I was so mad, I mean he cheated… you know how much I hate cheathers." Kate waited for a response from her older sister, however all Arizona was doing was nodding. Kate continued "When he did finally find me… I had just graduated and was on my own waiting for my baby to come, I had a job at this corporation… and he found me and when he did he was mad about me hiding the pregnancy from him and how I had confronted him about his other girlfriends and he… he just… he beat me up pretty good… of course I went into labor and had the baby but when I held him in my arms… I saw Zach and I couldn't live like that I couldn't keep him with those thoughts in my head day in and day out. Arizona, he was beautiful… so beautiful and I couldn't keep him… I knew I was wrong and I was old enough to take care of a baby and I had a steady job… I just… I couldn't. I put him up for adoption. I stayed in the hospital for two weeks and when I got out I moved out of my apartment and stayed with friends for a little while, quit my job… and after a while decided I needed my family to be with me for my fresh start… I hate that I had to give up my baby but I was scared… I was so scared." Kate had begun crying at this point and Arizona wrapped her in her arms.

"Kate… shhh… it's ok… everything is ok I promise." Arizona comforted her younger sister as she cried. "I know that giving up your son had to have been hard I'm so sorry you had to go through all that alone…" Arizona kicked herself for not trying harder to find Kate when she left. She knew that if she had she could have been saved of this terrible thing.

Kate let go of Arizona. "I know that giving him up wasn't right… but I couldn't have Zach come get him… I couldn't. I felt like it was my only option."

"Kate, I think you did a brave thing… honestly… I'm proud of you… I'm proud you are my sister." Arizona said kissing Kate on the forehead.

"Whew… I'm glad that's over with… uh… if you don't mind I'd like to NOT tell mom and dad about that… I just… dad would kill me." Kate said.

"It's our little secret."

Please review! Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Chp. 7- I own nothing

The hospital was busy as ever. Arizona felt as if she had ran all over it by 2 in the afternoon. She had already had 2 surgeries and multiple emergencies when 4 rolled around. She was exhausted. Arizona couldn't get everthing her sister had told her off her mind. Arizona was an aunt and there was a little boy out there that was her nephew. She was surprised by everything her sister had told her but the fact that Kate had given up her baby blew Arizona's mind. Kate had always wanted kids and there she was this morning telling her that she had given her son up to save him. Kate had always been the opposite of Arizona. She had always wanted kids when Arizona never did. Kate was so hard headed and stead fast when Arizona was easier to give in (except for when it came to having kids). Arizona was amazed at how different the two of them were, but she was even more amazed how much Kate had grown since the last time she saw her.

About that time Kate came bouncing up to Arizona.

"Hiya!" Kate said.

"Hey! What did you find out about the job?" Arizona asked.

"Well… I have an interview in an hour and… word is I may have a job tonight!" Kate said grinning.

"Wow! Really? Kate that is amazing! Who did you hear that from?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"Well I met with three of the CEOs and uh… is it Dr. Webber? The chief? Yeah ok anyways so I met with them and got done and left and was downstairs talking to Jackson when Webber came up and was talking to me and he said that it looked promising and that I should be excited" Kate answered still grinning from ear to ear.

"Kate! That is awesome… when I get off tonight we will go get drinks!" Arizona said excitedly.

"Uh… pretty sure you've already gotten off once today…" Kate mumbled laughing.

"I am going to ignore that you just said that…" Arizona said picking up a chart and glancing through it. "Kate, I really am so proud of you. And I'm being 100% honest… you seem to have grown up a lot… Kate can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course Arizona."

"Do you know if someone has adopted your son? I mean is there anyway to find that out or like… what's going on with that?"

"Arizona, he went right into foster care but the social worker said that since he was a baby that he'd probably would be adopted much quicker… why do you want to know this?"

"I just… I was wondering. Ya know? Just curious." Arizona said opening the chart that she had picked up.

"Arizona please do not go looking for him… please. I know that you and Callie argued about kids and broke up and you've just gotten back what you had… please leave it alone…" Kate begged.

"Oh no no Kate it's nothing like that I swear. I was just wondering." Arizona answered. She was being honest. She just wanted to know more about her nephew… she didn't want to go find him. "Ok sis, I've got to go ok? Good luck this afternoon! I'm super excited about it!" Arizona said heading down the hall.

"Thank you! Go… do whatever you're about to do!" Kate said. She had woken up this morning knowing that today would be amazing and it had been.

**2 hours later…**

"Hey!" Arizona had finally found Callie. Callie had been in what felt like 100 surgeries today and barely had time to talk to her girlfriend.

"Hey! Word around the nurses is your sister got the CEO job…" Callie informed Arizona.

"Oh the same sister who got pregnant and instead of coming home to her family she gave up her son for adoption?" Arizona told Callie who looked at her girlfriend amazed.

"She did what?" Callie could not believe her ears.

"Yeah… she is 23 years old and smart and has a good head on her shoulders and instead packing him up and coming out here and leaving her creep of a husban she gave up her new born son to strangers instead of coming home… Ugh Calliope… she just… she has always done things backwards and I really should have expected nothing less but…"

"Arizona, there is really nothing we could do now ya know? I mean… what would you have done? Honestly…" Callie wondered aloud. She could tell by Arzona's face that she knew the answer to her question. "Oh… so you would adopt your sister's baby… your 23 year old sister who could take care of a baby on her own and support it on her own… but you wouldn't have your own kids… with me. Yeah I get it now."

"Callie you know that's now what I meant… I would have helped her with whatever she needed… no I would not adopt her baby because I want my own kids… our own kids with you." Arizona explained. "It's just she did it thinking that no one would have understood… no one would have helped… but I would have."

"Arizona… she made a decision… don't beat yourself up over her decision." Callie said pulling Arizona to her. "Kate is a big girl… and she made a decision… just leave it at that Arizona… please."

Arizona nodded and pulled out of their embrase. "I've got to go… I get off at 10…" and just like that Arizona was headed down the hall.

Callie could not believe that this had affected Arizona this way. She could tell that she was obviously hurting but Callie had no idea how to fix the hurt.

**10:00 p.m.**

Callie was sitting in the lobby waiting on Arizona to get off work. She has already decided that shw was going to make Arizona forget about everything that had gone on today. They were going to go home, have dinner, drink some wine and cuddle up with a movie. Neither of them had to be at work till 2 tomorrow so she thought this would be the perfect idea.

"Calliope, you got off at 8, why are you still here?" Arizona walked up behind Callie, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Well you see there is this blonde doctor that works up in Peds… boy is she hot… I was hoping I could get a glimpse of her before she left work" Calli turned around taking in the blonde woman. "Hmmm… but I think you will do…" She said kissing Arizona. She took her hand and they walked home.

When they got home they both realised that it was fixing to be anything but a quiet night. When they walked in the door they saw Kate, Lexie and April standing up on the coffee table dancing to Basshunter's "All I Ever Wanted". The three of them each held various half drunken bottles of liquor.

"And here we are… back at our frat house..." Callie said closing the door behind them.

"HEY KATE! KATE!" Arizona yelled over the music trying to get her sister's attention.

"YEEEAH?" Kate managed to slur out.

"ISN'T THE MUSIC KINDA LOUD?"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, ISN'T THE MUSIC KINDA LOUD?" Arizona tried again.

"WHAT?"

"Ugh… never mind." Arizona said defeated. She turned around to say something to Callie only to find her digging through their cabinents. "Calliope what are you doing?"

"Well if you can't beat them… join them." Callie said pulling a full bottle of tequila out from the cabinent.


	8. Chapter 8

CHP. 8 I own nothing.

**Two weeks later…**

Kate felt as if she was at home in Seattle. She loved her new CEO job and the people she worked with. She was even more excited about how her relationship with Jackson Avery was going. They had become very close and had been on multiple dates and Kate felt like she never had before about a guy. She was actually happy. She had gotten bored in her office in the hospital and headed for the peds floor. She had had something on her mind for a few days now and finally wanted to do something.

"Arizona! Hey how's it going?" Kate called as Arizona walked out of a patient's room.

"Uh… it's great… why? What did you do?" Arizona asked paranoid of her sister's perky demeanor.

"So I've been apartment hunting today and did you know that there is an apartment in ya'll building for rent?" Kate asked excitedly.

"I uh… no I did not know that. Are you already looking to move out? I mean you just got here." Arizona asked.

"Arizona, come on. I can tell you and Callie are ready to have me out of the apartment and I told you once I got a job and had some sort of cash flow I would move out… find my own place ya know." Kate said with a smile.

"I know but, I like having you around ya know?" Arizona told her sister.

"And I like being around but I can't be around forever. I can't live with you and Callie for the rest of my life ecspecially when I can tell ya'll are about to bust to move one with your lives and start a family." Kate said.

"We won't be starting a family just yet…" Arizona told Kate.

"Yeah ok… you keep telling yourself that." Kate said with a laugh

"What? What does that mean? Has Calliope been telling you things… has she been telling you she's ready for a baby and getting married?" Arizona asked with a nervousness in her tone.

"She hasn't… but YOU have." Kate laughed.

"I haven't said anything to you about it."

"You haven't had to say the words… I see you up in the nursery… looking longingly at those babies. Oh and when we were out shopping you stopped to look at those baby clothes just a little longer than I expected… you haven't had to say the words Arizona. I have been gone for a while but I know when someone wants something… and you want a baby with Callie." Kate told Arizona who had a shocked look on her face.

"I… uh… Ok… so maybe I am ready to move on and start a family… maybe not kids yet but I would like to maybe think about getting married…maybe…" Arizona confessed.

"I knew it… anyways so I was thinking… uh… maybe we could go see mom and dad… I mean they'd like that right? Me… coming to see them… well us, I don't wanna go by myself. I just… it's been a long time and yeah… I think it's time to see them." Kate said nervously.

"Of course we can go see them. They would love to see you and us. I haven't introduced them to Callie so that would be the best time to do that I think." Arizona said.

"Ok well hey… uh… I've gotta run, I have a meeting in ten but I will see you later" Kate said before taking off down the hall towards the elevator. Arizona opened up the chart that was waiting for her at the nurse's station. She didn't realize how exhausted she was. 36 hour shift and still going without an end in sight. She had had a 4 hour break where she and Callie had used the time to sleep in one of the on call rooms. She was hungry and smelly and running on four hours of sleep and she really did not need to be thinking about all the things that her sister had pointed out.

"There is my gorgeous girlfriend!" Callie came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey" was all Callie got in return and she could tell immediately that something was up.

"Alright, spill" Callie said shutting the chart her girlfriend was trying to read.

"What do you mean spill? Nothing is wrong Calliope, I'm just exhausted and hungry and smelly. Oh and Kate is looking at new apartments. And as much as I want our place back to just us… I'm gonna miss her." Arizona said sadly.

"Arizona, you do realize she is looking at the apartment literally on the other side of Mark's right… she'll be right across the hall if you want to see her and she works here." Callie said with a laugh.

"She said in our building… she didn't say the one right down the hall so of course I thought she meant like… I don't know what I thought." Arizona said rubbing her temples.

"Why don't you go take a nap Arizona… or come with me to the Cafeteria and get something to eat. Please?" Callie said with a grin.

"Callie you just got off work, I know the last thing you want to do is come eat with me in the hospital cafeteria."

"Yeah it may be… but the first thing I want to do is be with you and if that is how I can get it then that's how it'll be." Callie said. "What time do you get off anyways?"

"Well… oh my gosh it's that late already? Callie, I've been off for an hour… ugh…" Arizona said staring at her watch.

"Well ok then… you go shower and I'll order some take out from that chinese place you love so much and we'll go home and start a little fire and have the rest of the night to us." Callie said punctuating the sentence by kissing Arizona's nose.

"Hmmm… I'd like that." Arizona said placing her charts aside and taking her girlfriend's hand. The two walked to the locker room together.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chp. 9 I do not own anything.

Callie loved the sight of Arizona in a pair of tiny boxers and one of Callie's old sweatshirts. It made her fall more and more in love with the woman who was right now sitting next to her on the couch eating Chinese take out. Callie also loved nights like this. It was quiet, warm, and it made her so happy.

"You know, I love when you wear that sweatshirt… it fits you well." Callie said looking at Arizona with a sly grin.

"Oh you do huh?" Arizona said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hahaha wow… just, wow." Callie said laughing.

Just then Mark flung the door open and came running in their apartment.

"Mark… can't you knock?" Arizona asked annoyed at her girlfriend's best friend.

"Not when it's really important! Ok so word around the nurses is your sister is like Mother Theresa who never does anything wrong and she's perfect and all that… well one of the nurses was telling me before I got off work that she supposedly has a tattoo…" Mark said slightly out of breath from his run over to tell them the news.

"Mark, first of all she's 23 she can have a tattoo… secondly I know." Arizona said becoming very annoyed.

"You know? You know that your sister has a huge tattoo and you are ok with it?" Mark asked amazed at Arizona.

"Mark… she is her own person and she can get a tattoo if she wants. And besides it's anything but huge… it's very small and it's on her foot and it is dedicated to our brother." Arizona said not even looking up from her supper.

"Oh… oh… ok I'm sorry. I just… does she really like Avery?"

"And here it goes" Callie laughed.

"I mean he's Avery there is no way he is as good as me. I know he's nowhere near the ladies' man as I am." Mark said.

"Mark, she really likes him… and he is good for her." Callie said looking at Mark.

"Oh so Avery is good for her and I'm not… got it." Mark said turning on his heels and walking out of the apartment.

"I didn't- ugh… oh well… he will figure it out." Callie said. "He is ridiculous. So baby, how is the Chinese?"

"So good… this has been the perfect night Calliope. Hey, I was talking to Kate and she brought up a good point… we haven't gone to see my parents. You've never met them and Kate is ready to see them so how about in the next month we go see them ya know? We could ask off of work and things like that." Arizona said taking another bite of her supper.

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea. I want to meet the parents who made this amazing daughter." Callie said leaning over and kissing Arizona. "Ya know… I think I'm full. And I think you are too." Callie said putting her food down and taking Arizona's food from her and putting it down next to her own.

"I'm not sure how full I am…" Arizona watching Callie put her food down and then leaning in to trail kisses on Arizona's neck then to her ear nibbling on it. "Oh… or maybe… hmmm… I am done." Arizona said pulling Callie to her and tangling her fingers in her hair.

Callie got on top of Arizona kissing her passionately. Arizona moaned moving her hands to the hem of Callie's shirt and pulls it off with one quick motion. Callie continued kissing Arizona and running her hands all over her body stopping at Arizona's jeans. Callie, without any hesitation, began playing with Arizona's boxers, pulling them off with one swift motion leaving Arizona in just her panties and t shirt. Callie started at Arizona's ankles and began leaving light kisses all the way up to the hem of her shirt where she stopped and took the shirt at them hem and pulled it off of her. Arizona looked at Callie who was still in her bra and jeans.

"This will not do." Arizona said snaking her hands around Callie and undoing her bra and slipping it off of her. Callie leaned back in forcefully, kissing Arizona passionately.

Just then the door swung open and both Callie and Arizona stopped, Callie laying down on Arizona to cover her.

"Shit guys, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" It was Kate with Avery following her. "Uh… we will uh… go to my room. I'm sorry, sorry." Kate continued apologizing pulling Avery behind her. Avery's face was bright red and he was covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres and Dr. Robins, I'm sorry." Avery said following Kate towards her room.

"OK GUYS WE GET IT!" Callie yelled.

Kate quickly opened the door and pulled Avery into her room and shutting the door. Callie pulled her head up looking at Arizona.

"And you were sad that she is moving out? Really?" Callie said with a laugh.

"Shut it Callie" Arizona said pulling Callie down and kissing her passionatly.

"I think we need to move to our room though" Callie said. "I don't want Avery to see my girlfriend naked again." She pushed up off the couch and then pulled up Arizona and the two ran to their room shutting the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10: I own nothing

**The Next Morning**

Callie woke with a start at the sound of Arizona's alarm. She leaned over her still sleeping girlfriend and shut it off. When she pulled away from the alarm she felt Arizona's hands snake around her midsection.

"I love waking up to you climbing on top of me." Arizona said with a laugh. She pulled Callie down and kissed her. "How about we get up… put on clothes… make breakfast, and then go grocery shopping." Arizona said. "I mean it is our day off. Oh and for lunch we can go by that little Italian place that has those amazing garlic rolls. And then we'll come home and take it easy… read a book or hmmmm other things."

Callie smiled at her girlfriend for rambling on about her plans for their day. She was so hot when she rambled. Callie leaned down and kissed her slowly but passionately rubbing her hands down Arizona's bare side. Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth sliding her hands up Callie's back and tangling them into her dark, curly hair. Callie pulled away with a sly smile.

"I'm saving the rest for later" Callie said pushing herself back to her side and getting out of bed.

"AWE seriously Calliope. You lean over me with your boobs all in my face, not that I mind they are so hot, but then you kiss me and do the hands down my side thing that you know just makes me melt and then you pull away and get out of bed and you are making me wait till later… I don't know if I can hold in what I need to do to you for too long." Arizona said, she too getting out of bed and walking over to her dresser and getting out clothes to put on.

"Oh… it will be worth the wait" Callie said pulling on a pair of jeans. She loved getting Arizona all worked up then leaving her for later. It made the sex 10x hotter. Callie pulled on a tank top and padded out into the kitchen where she found Avery staring at the coffee maker. He heard her walking up and jumped.

"Oh hey Dr. Torres, Kate already left I was just making coffee." Avery said nervously.

"Ok Avery, when we are outside of work you can call me Callie. The Dr. Torres thing while I'm at home is just too weird so… yeah… Callie." Callie said sitting down at the island in the kitchen.

"Sorry. Oh and sorry about last night… with the whole-"

"It's ok Avery, you don't have to explain" Callie said with a laugh.

"Ok… well I didn't see anything by the way… of either of you" Avery said taking the coffee off the maker and pouring him and Callie a cup. "So do ya'll work today?"

"No thank gosh I worked a 24 hour shift yesterday and Arizona's was even longer than that… I think we're going grocery shopping and going out for lunch and having a good day together."

Arizona walked out of their room fully dressed and ready to hit the town.

"Good morning Avery. Sleep well?" Arizona asked with a laugh.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Avery said sarcastically.

"Oh Avery I'm kidding… ya know Avery, I think you are good for Kate… you calm her down and keep her mind straight. I know we haven't been around each other in a long time but… the 17 years she was around the only other person who could keep her this calm was our brother." Arizona said getting herself a cup of coffee. "If she ever got in trouble or something went wrong then she'd throw a fit until Daniel came up and calmed her down… I'm happy she found you."

"Me too Arizona. She makes me so happy. I've never felt this was about any girl I've ever been with. I was kinda hoping I could go with ya'll to meet your family? I mean, I was going to wait for her to ask but… you know with the new job and all I didn't figure she'd think about it… maybe if you were to mention it to her?" Avery had begun thinking out loud.

"Yeah of course Avery. I'm sure she was going to ask you. We really haven't said when we were going so… that could be why too." Arizona explained.

"Well yeah that is true." Avery said. "Ya know, I think she's going to get the apartment down the hall. She really seemed to like it. And she kept talking about how she wanted to be close to you guys."

"YAY! Tha's awesome, I'm not going to lie I was really worried about that little issue. I wanted her to stay near cause she had been gone for forever it felt like." Arizona said. "I just wanted her to stay a little longer however, last night… let's just say I'm ready to have sex on more than just our bed…"

"OK… did not need to hear that! Nope, not at all." Avery said pushing off of the counter and walking over to cut on the TV. He started to sit on the couch but remembered what almost happened on it last night so he moved to the chair and sat down.

"Calliope, go get dressed so we can go." Arizona said going over and smacking Callie on the butt.

"Ouch… that kinda was rough Arizona."

"Well if you hadn't started what you did this morning I wouldn't have all this pent up energy… it probably wouldn't have been that hard." Arizona said with a laugh. Callie leaned over and kissed her and then got up and walked to their room to finish getting ready. "So Avery, are you going to move in with Kate when she moves down the hall?"

"Oh, I don't know… we haven't talked about that and we may not be ready to live together I mean, we've been dating for what now… a month? Yeah maybe not just yet. I mean if she asks me, I'll probably tell her that I think we're not ready, but she's smart I think she'll know. And on top of all that, she's still married. She hasn't gotten the divorce papers back so… I think that for a while I will stay over, but I won't move in just yet." Avery said and Arizona could tell that even though they hadn't talked about it, it didn't mean that Avery hadn't thought about it.

Arizona knew her sister, she was beyond smart. And she always had been. She graduated from high school a year early, and from what Kate had told her about her years in college, she had managed to graduate second in her class and that was with everything that was going on in her life. Arizona was so proud of how determined Kate was in making this go around at life and love so much better.

"Alright, But Smacker, I'm ready." Callie announced walking out of their room in dark blue jeans a deep purple v neck top and her leather jacket.

"Calliope, it's 25 degrees out… you really need your pea coat or something… that leather jacket will not do it.

"I was going to grab the other coat and gloves MOM! Good gosh." Callie said. She kissed Arizona on the lips before walking over and grabbing both of their winter coats out of the closet.

"Let's go." Arizona said as the two put on their coats and walked out the door.

A few hours later after the grocery shopping was done the two went over to their favorite Italian place. It was this hole in the wall restaurant with these amazing garlic rolls. Arizona had brought Callie here for their first date. And ever since then they had come back at any chance they had.

"Ah… it's my two favorite ladies. What will I get for you? The usual?" The waiter, an older man, had come up to take their order.

"Hey Mario, yes the usual would be great. Oh but I think Callie wants a beer instead of wine." Arizona said pointing at Callie who was nodding in agreeance.

"Ok, well anything for my two pretty ladies. I'll have your drinks out shortly." Mario said before turning towards the kitchen.

"Do you remember our first date here?" Callie said taking Arizona's hand from across the table.

"Of course I do Calliope. How could I ever forget. We've come along way you know." Arizona said with a smile.

"Yeah we have." Callie answered. "I could never ask for anything more."

"Hey, Callie I have a serious-"

"Here is one white wine, and one beer." Mario said putting the drinks down in front of them.

"Thank you Mario." Callie answered and Mario walked away leaving the two to their conversation from before. "You were saying?"

"Yeah, I have a serious question Calliope. I've been thinking a lot about the shooting and us and our relationship and our future… and I don't know, where do you see us in… let's say a year?" Arizona asked.

"Well, hopefully married. I know that may be too soon but, we've been dating a year and, ya know actually… I wanted to wait for something more romantic… but we are here at the place we went on our first date so…" Callie stood up and dug into her purse pulling out a small velvet box and then kneeling down in front of Arizona.

"Oh my gosh…" Arizona said covering her mouth, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Arizona, I love you so much… more than anything in this world. I've never felt like this about anyone and I'm ready if you are to spend my whole life with you. Maybe we'll have kids… maybe we won't. But I know that as long as I have you… I'll be happy. So happy." Callie said tears now forming in her eyes. "Arizona, will you marry me?"

**Please review. Tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chp. 11- I own nothing.

"_Will you marry me?"_ _Callie asked._

"Calliope, are you serious?" Arizona asked smiling from ear to ear. Her dimples in full and complete force. There were cat calls and the restaurant had become hushed as everyone began to see what was going on.

"Arizona, I've never been more serious in my whole life." Callie answered grinning back at Arizona. Tears streaming down both of their faces.

"YES… Yes Calliope I will marry you!" Arizona answered holding out her left hand.

Callie laughed and leaned in kissing Arizona passionately on the lips. The whole restaurant errupted in cheers. Callie pulled away, both her and Arizona staring down at the ring. Callie pulled the gold engagement ring out of the box. The band was gold with one diamond in between 2 pear cut diamonds. Arizona held out her left hand and let Callie slip in on perfectly. The couple kissed again before Callie went back to her seat.

"Calliope… you absolutely amaze me." Arizona said still grinning and wiping away tears.

"No, you amaze me." Callie anaswered.

"Callie, that was the perfect way to propose. Did you have it already planned?" Arizona said taking Callie's hand in hers.

"No… I just… I mean yeah of course I had thought about it but not for today… but it felt so perfect I mean we're at the restaurant where we had our first date, you look unbelievablely hot… I don't know it just fell out perfectly." Callie said rubbing her thumb across Arizona's knuckles.

"AH, the new engaged couple! Here is your food, and hey don't worry about the bill… it's on the house!" Mario said placing their food in front of them.

"Oh Mario, it's no big deal we can take care of the bill." Arizona said.

"No, no. You two are in here all the time and you get engaged in my restaurant. It's on the house." Mario insisted. "Congratulations you two pretty ladies".

"Thanks Mario." The couple answered.

**2 hours later**

Arizona and Callie had finally made it home after their busy and extremely eventful day. They couldn't wait to get home and let the celebrating begin with lots of sex and a lot of wine. But first they wanted to tell Kate the good news. It was coming up on 4 oclock and by the time they unloaded groceries and clean up around the apartment Kate would be home.

"Calliope… I still can not believe that we are engaged." Arizona said setting down a load of groceries.

"Believe it baby." Callie said setting down her own groceries and pulling Arizona into a kiss. But they were quickly seperated by Mark knocking on their open door.

"Uh… hey!" Mark said.

"Hey!" Arizona said pulling Callie into her more.

"Well someone is in a good mood. Did I miss all the fun?" Mark said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, sorta but it's not the fun you are thinking about you perv." Callie said as Arizona let go of her and began putting up the groceries.

"Well why the hell is Blondie in a good mood?" Mark said walking over to the island and sitting down.

"Oh… no reason…" Arizona said slyly.

"Yeah Mark… she's always perky." Callie said looking over at Arizona and the pair began laughing.

"You guys make me sick… I had to sit at home all day alone… and on top of that when I went into work to check on a patient of mine the nurses were all talking about how Avery and your sister are moving in together right next door to me… and here I am all alone." Mark said putting his chin in his hands. "And then you two are all perky and happy and giggling which not only makes me sick but it makes me sad and jealous-"

Callie cut Mark off before he could say anymore by pulling up Arizona's left hand and shoving it in his face.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" The two squealed together.

Mark sat there shocked staring at the two women in front of him.

"Wait… what, I mean when, I mean wait… wait wait… WHAT?" Mark stuttered out. "GOSH I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE TWO OF YOU! I MEAN REALLY!" Mark said standing up, walking around the island to Arizona and Callie where he scooped up each of them in a big hug before backing up. "Let me see this rock… Callie you did amazing!"

"Thank you very much." Callie said kissing Arizona on the temple and then turning back around so that she could continue to put up groceries.

"When is the big day?" Mark sounded almost as excited as Callie and Arizona felt.

"Mark… we just got engaged we haven't set a date." Arizona laughed out she too turning around to finish putting up goceries."

"NO… Here let me help… you two should be celebrating not putting up groceries!" Mark said pushing the two women out of the kitchen.

"Mark do you even know where it all goes?" Arizona asked laughing at Mark's excitement.

"How hard could it be?" Mark said still putting up the groceries. "Ok so I need details women!"

"Well we went to eat at the first place we went on a date to and it just sort of happened…" Callie said leaning over and kissing Arizona.

"It was perfect…" Arizona said dreamingly. "Oh and Mark… could you sorta keep this on the DL, we haven't told Kate or our families and Callie has never met my family at all so if you could… just... not say anything?"

"Oh yeah you got it!" Mark said as he finished with the groceries. "Ok so… I'm going to go… and leave you two to it!" Mark added with a wink and headed towards the door. "I'm really happy for the two of you." And he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp. 12 I own nothing.

Kate had been working all day. She had been in this meeting and that meeting, giving one presentation for various reasons. She was pooped to say the least. All she wanted to do was go back to her sister's apartment eat supper and go to sleep. She really didn't even want Avery over tonight. She just wanted her and her bed.

"Kate… Kate Robins?" A nurse ran up to her while she was standing on the cat walk looking through some files for a meeting she had tomorrow.

"Yes?" Kate said glancing up at the nurse then looking back at the file.

"Some one has been trying to get in touch with you for a while now. There is a woman here and she says she uh… has your son with her…" The nurse said nervously.

"Wait… who is she…" Kate said, her full attention now on the nurse and the news she was bringing.

"She said she is a social worker, she just wanted me to find you and she said she has your son with her."

"Where is she?" Kate asked stepping away from the nurse.

"In the main waiting room downstairs." The nurse answered and with that Kate was sprinting towards the stairs. Once she was downstairs she began running in the direction of the main waiting room where she found the social worker that she had given her son to. And the nurse had been right, in her arms was Kate's son.

"Kate? Hi you were-"

"What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Kate asked nervously.

"Uh… can we go talk in private?" The social worker asked.

"Yeah… my office is upstairs." Kate said turning around and leading the woman to the elevator. They rode the elevator up to the floor where Kate's office was, then Kate lead the woman off the elevator and into her office where she shut the door behind them and began closing all of the blinds. The whole trip was silent.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked pacing behind her desk.

"Kate, I think you are making a mistake giving your son up-"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT CHOICE TO MAKE WHEN IT COMES TO ME AND MY FUTURE AND MY SON AND HIS FUTURE." Kate yelled. She was furious.

"Kate please just… calm down." The woman said.

"No… I asked you to find him a good home, with two parents who were ready and prepared to take care of him and love him." Kate said tears forming in her eyes.

"Kate, for 9 months you were ready for him… you were that Mom. You were his family. I know that what happened to you was traumatizing. I know that you don't want your ex husband to see your son and giving him to someone else would make it all easier but you, there is no better choice of a mother for your son than you… I have never questioned the wants and needs of a mother and her choice to put her child up for adoption… but you… I can't live with myself knowing that I let a mother with so much love and warmth give up her son." The woman said.

"Tammy, I can not… keep him. I have a new job and life, and yeah it's only been what 2 months since the accident but really 2 months is a long time and you know it." Kate said. Her voice was breaking, and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"You have family here right? You told me you were going to stay with family here." Tammy questioned.

"My sister and her girlfriend… I live with them."

"And what do they do, as in what is their jobs?"

"Uh… my sister is head of Peads here and Callie, uh her girlfriend is head of Ortho." Kate said wiping her tears.

"And what is your job?"

"I'm head of… I am a CEO… here at the hospital."

"Kate… I respect you and your decision to want to give him up for adoption… but I know and I can tell by your face you know it's not right." Tammy said. The baby, who had been asleep the whole time, was beginning to stir. "Daniel needs a family. And you have it."

With that Kate began to cry again. She walked around her desk and pulled the blanket away from Daniel's face. His blue eyes were shining back at her. He seemed to smile as if he knew who she was.

"God… he looks just like my brother." Kate whispered. "Tammy… thank you. I'll take my son home." Kate said scooping Daniel up from Tammy.

"It was a pleasure Kate." Tammy said. She hugged Kate and opened the office door, glancing back at her, and then leaving.

Kate stood in her office just taking in Daniel's features. His eyes were Robins' blue, his hair was curly blond, and when he smiled his dimples were in full force. She was amazed at how much he looked like a Robins. Kate was drawn away from her examination of Daniel by a knock at the door. She turned around to see Avery standing at the door. Kate took one look at him and started crying. Avery rushed over to her giving her a hug.

"This is your son isn't it?" Avery asked pulling away and looking at the baby between them.

"Yeah… This is Daniel. Daniel this is Avery." The two smiled at each other.

"Kate he looks just like you, of course without the the brown eyes and brown hair…" Avery said with a laugh.

"He's a robins… I was always my mother's child…" Kate said with a laugh.

"Here let's get you two home. I'll get his bag… where is his car seat?" Avery said looking around the room.

"Shoot, Tammy must still have it in her car." Kate said. Just as if on cue, Tammy knocked on the door and came in holding the car seat with a box in it. And then in the other she was carrying a doufle bag.

"You may need these. The car seat, and this box has diapers and formual, and the bag is all of his clothes." Tammy said with a smile. "I'll leave you to it." And she was gone again.

"Well ok then… let's go home." Avery said handing Kate the diaper bag while he grabbed everything else.

The ride home was uneventful. Kate was nervous about being a mom but she was more nervous about bringing Daniel to her sister's. She knew that Arizona hadn't taken the news of what she had done well, but bringing him back just seemed to make Kate feel weird.

"Ok… you two stay in the hall and I'll break the news to them and then come get you." Kate said. She opened the door to the apartment to find Arizona and Callie cooking what smelt like to be potatoe soup.

"KATE! You are home from work! YAY!" Arizona squealed.

"Look guys… I have something to tell you…" Kate said nervously. Arizona and Callie both picked up on it and stopped exactly what they were doing and stared at her. "So… the social worker I left my son with found me today at work… and uh… she brought my son… with her and she…. Ugh… she-"

Avery interupted her by walking in carrying Daniel in his arms.

"Oh my gosh… Kate…" Arizona was at a loss for words.

"Is this your son? She brought him back to you?" Callie said walking over and pulling the blanket off of Daniel's face. She grinned at the sight of him and looked over at Arizona. "Oh… he is a Robins alright."

Arizona was staring at Kate. Kate's eyes began to tear up and Arizona smiled. She took her sister into a bone crushing hug.

"Kate, is this what you really want?" Arizona whispered to her.

"Yes"

"Ok then let me get a look at my nephew!" Arizona said excitedly and the pair walked over to Callie who already had him out of his car seat and was dancing through the living room with him.

Avery caught Kate by the arm right before she left the kitchen.

"Kate… I'm gonna go home and give you time to Daniel. Hey but I want you to know something… I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. I love you so much. And I'm going to love him too." Avery said pulling Kate in for a kiss.

"I love you too Avery."

**This is my favorite chapter so far! BA! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chap. 13- I own nothing.

**The Next Morning**

Arizona was used to babies. She worked with them every single day… but when it came down to her 2 month old nephew things were getting testy. Callie had been called into work this morning at 4 and Kate had to go to the hospital to talk to a few of her bosses about taking a little time off to get Daniel settled. So Arizona was left to watch Daniel for a few hours until Kate got back and she went to work at 2. Arizona was fixing to pull her hair out.

Daniel had cried nearly nonstop since Kate left. Arizona had done everything trying to make him stop. She fed him, changed him, rocked him, walked him, danced with him, fed him again… nothing was working and Arizona was at the brink of tears. It was 9 and Callie had texted her a few minutes ago and said that she was on her way home to take a nap before she went back in at 12 and Arizona could not wait for that. Callie could get him to stop screaming bloody murder.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Arizona went over and opened it. It was Mark and as soon as Arizona opened the door his mouth dropped.

"You and Callie get engaged and right after you get a kid? How does that work?" Mark asked walking in and closing the door behind him.

"This is Kate's son… Daniel. Long story short Kate decided to keep him and I'm watching him cause she is at work trying to get on a short maternity leave, and Callie got called in but she's on her way back, and Avery is at work too, so it's just me and Daniel and he won't stop screaming and I don't know what to do with him… he just won't stop." Arizona explained panicedly.

"Here let me see him… you're nervous babies can sense that." Mark said taking Daniel from Arizona. He began to rock him as he stood.

"Mark, how do you know so much about babies?"

"I read a lot of books when Sloan was here… I was trying to get really ready." Mark explained.

Daniel stopped crying and Arizona was amazed. How could Mark Sloan, grade A man whore, get a baby to stop crying and Arizona Robins couldn't?

"Mark, how did you do that? He has been crying nonstop for 2 hours and in 2 seconds you get him to stop." Arizona said watching Mark closely.

Just then Callie came rushing in the apartment.

"Arizona where is he? Did he stop crying? Are you ok?" Callie said rushing over to Arizona. Arizona just kept staring at Mark. Callie noticed and turned around to see what Arizona was staring at.

"Oh… wow." Callie said.

"He just took him and did some rocking and now Daniel is almost asleep… he cried… no, no… the word is more like screamed for 2 hours straight and Mark comes in and scoops him up and in no time has him nearly asleep… I don't understand." Arizona explained to Callie.

"She was tense and it made him nervous that's all." Mark said without taking his eyes off Daniel.

"See, Calliope, this is why I didn't want kids… I ruin them"

"Oh… Arizona you didn't ruin him, he is a baby, and babies cry for annoying reasons." Callie said rubbing Arizona's back and then kissing her on the temple. "Is he asleep?"

"No not yet, he's just content now. Here Arizona… try it again… and relax, you won't break him, you won't hurt him." Mark said passing Daniel to Arizona. "I've gotta be at work in thirty minutes. I'll see you two lovebirds later." Mark said walking out of the apartment.

Arizona was holding Daniel again.

"Here let's sit down." She said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Callie followed her sitting down right next to her. She loved the sight of her fiance with a baby. She wanted to have a family with this woman but she didn't want to bring it up again in fear of losing Arizona once more. She knew Arizona was being honest when she said that she'd have "all kinds of kids" with her but she also knew that she didn't want to start having those kids anytime soon.

"When did you last feed him hon?" Callie said leaning her head onto Arizona's shoulders.

"About… uh… 45 minutes ago." Arizona said kissing the top of Callie's head. "He cried and cried Callie."

"I know, but he's stopped now. You are a good aunt Arizona, and you're going to make an even better mom." Callie said.

"Callie, I'm going to make a terrible mom. I couldn't get him to stop crying, I did everything." Arizona sounded defeated.

"Well that's how it goes sometimes. Babies are monsters… they get angry and somethimes it takes everything you have to get them to stop, but… then there are the thousands of moments when it's like this and they are quiet and… I love watching you with him." Callie confessed.

"Really? Because last night when you were dancing him around the room… I couldn't take my eyes off of you. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Arizona said.

They heard someone unlocking the door and looked up to see Kate walking in.

"Hey guys… Is he asleep?" Kate said walking over. She couldn't help but watch her sister and Callie with her son. _They would be amazing with a kid of their own, _was all Kate could think.

"No, he's just finally gotten quiet again. He's been screaming since you left this morning, and I think Arizona freaked just a little tiny bit but… all is well." Callie said. "I'm going to make him a bottle." She said getting up and Kate taking her place next to Arizona.

"You're so good with him. You two need one of these." Kate whispered to Arizona.

"Hmmm… Maybe." Was all Arizona said. "Oh… oh… Callie we forgot to tell my lovely sister about the news!"

"Oh yeah! We didn't tell her!" Callie said running over to them with Daniel's bottle.

"We got engaged!" Arizona said holding out her hand to Kate.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS… AH!" Kate said standing up to hug Callie and then she sat back down to hug Arizona. "And I ruined your night… oh guys I'm so sorry."

"No way you made it that much better." Callie said handing Arizona the bottle.

"Here Arizona, I can take him." Kate said.

"No… No. I like feeding him. And besides I go to work at 2 and god only knows how long I'll be there so I want to spend as much time as I can with him now." Arizona said taking the bottle and holding it for Daniel.

"Are you sure? Because I can take him." Kate asked again.

"She's serious… she likes him… which could get really scary." Callie said with a laugh. She then turned around, "Hey Kate, have you looked at any baby stuff for him?"

"No not yet… I was going to today. I was going to do that and then maybe look at myself some furniture for the apartment." Kate answered.

"I think that Mark may still have a crib from when he thought he was getting Sloan's baby. I'll go check to see if you could but it from him!" Callie said she headed out of the door and to Mark's apartment.

"Oh yeah… you and Callie will be having your own kids any day now" Kate said with a laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap. 14- I own nothing.

**I'm really hoping all my readers are enjoying this as much as I am. **

**Two Weeks Later.**

Kate and gotten Daniel and herself into a routine finally. She was worried about how this routine would be ruined in three weeks when she went back to work. She had managed to get and move into her new apartment that was just down the way from her sister and Callie which they were all three excited about. Daniel was sleeping in his bedroom while Kate was packing up clothes for their trip to California so that she could see her parents for the first time in 5 years. She was nervous, more nervous then she had ever been. She, Arizona, Callie and of course Daniel would be driving down to Eureka, California in two days. The three of them figured since Kate had gotten her shortened Maternity leave that they needed to take the trip quick.

Kate had wanted to bring Avery along for some moral support, but she knew that with her and a new grandson, that the new boyfriend would be the least of their worries so she and Avery had decided that he would stay this time, but next time he would come.

Kate heard her door open and peeked out of her bedroom to see who it was.

"Hey" She said as Arizona shut the door behind her.

"Hey Kate. How's it going? You started packing?" Arizona asked following Kate into her bedroom.

"Oh yeah, you know just a little bit for now. I can't really pack for Daniel yet because he goes through clothes like no ones business… I already did 3 loads of clothes today… two of the loads were his." Kate informed Arizona.

"Is he asleep?" Arizona asked sitting down on Kate's bed.

"Oh yeah… he didn't sleep much last night and he's been pulling on his ear a lot, so this morning I took him to the doctor and he has a slight ear infection. So I got him some meds and brought him home and put him to bed." Kate said beginning to fold a load of laundry. "I just went in and checked on him, he's still out."

"Awe… poor guy." Arizona said picking up one of Daniel's onesies and folding it. "You're a great mom Kate… I don't know why you thought you wouldn't be. You're a natural."

"Arizona, you're good with him too. You and Callie need kids. I mean you work with kids all the time and I see you, how you glow whenever you interact with them and play with them and bring them jello and pudding. You love kids. You're the natural." Kate told Arizona who blushed slightly.

"Callie and I have been talking more about it." Arizona said with a sly grin.

"I figured as much… you know I can read you two like a book." Kate smiled at Arizona. "You two are so in love and the other night when Daniel and I were over for dinner I didn't have to lift a finger… you two made dinner and watched my son and wouldn't let me do anything for him."

"We like keeping him and watching him. I just I worry that when we get down to it and have our own… I'll be a nervous wreck and Calliope will be the one that is stead fast… I guess that " playing" Moms with Daniel will be different than being the Moms."

"Well of course it will… but you have Callie… ya know? I have no one."

"You have Avery."

"You know what I mean. Avery stays here when he's not at work and you would never believe how amazing he is with Daniel… he is so amazing with him… but we're just dating… you and Callie are basically married. It's different." Kate said. "And somethimes I worry that Avery has fallen more in love with Daniel than he has with me."

"Well I know for a fact you are wrong." Arizona said with a laugh.

"How do you know?"

"Ha, well, no reason." Arizona said. Trying to cover up something and Kate could tell.

"No, Arizona you know something…"

"Ok, but you can not tell Avery I told you this… he would die if he knew you knew… Avery the other day, I think you were up on the cat walk talking to… oh, what's his name… you know who I'm talking about… anyways, Avery is walking through the lobby and Callie and I were walking in and we spotted him and he seriously stopped and watched you with this doofy smile on his face… it was adorable. And then he caught us staring at him and he tried to play it off but we told him that it was no big deal and that's when he smiled and goes, I just am so in love with her I can't even tell you how much." Arizona said and Kate looked at her sceptically. "Kate I swear to you he said that."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously… I thought Callie was going to cry or something." Arizona laughed out. "He loves you so much, I think he's kinda sad he can't go this trip. And I think the whole Daniel thing is just in your head because he is so good with him. Callie and I were talking about that just the other day."

"So, he really loves me… really?"

"Oh… YEAH! Very much so. I have literally never seen him like this." Arizona said. "I don't know if he is this passionate with his work!" She laughed.

"Have you told mom and dad about me? That I'm coming?" Kate asked nervously.

"I told them I had finally gotten in contact with you and that you were fine… but I didn't tell them you were here in Seattle with me or that you had a gorgeous son that I'm pretty sure if Callie could she would eat him up." Arizona smiled. "I haven't told them anything other than I had talked to you. Kate it will be fine." Arizona assured her, she could tell Kate was getting nervous about the visit.

"I know it… it's just… dad will flip and you know it." Kate said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah he really will but… you shouldn't worry about that ya know. What can they do? Ground you? You're an adult Katherine with an amazing job and Daniel who is my by far favorite nephew, and you have grown into an amazing woman… they will be so happy that you are ok and healthy and with daniel that they will forget about how you up and left." Arizona taking another piece of clothing out of the basket and folding it.

They were disrupted by the sound of Daniel crying from his room.

"He's probably hungry." Kate said walking out the door.

"No! Let me get him! I want to see my favorite nephew!" Arizona said getting up and following Kate to Daniel's room.

"Ok, ok you don't have to yell!" Kate said laughing at her older sister as she picked up Daniel out of his crib grinning from ear to ear. "Gosh, you and Callie need your own kids seriously…" Kate laughed.

"Well, we've been discussing it. A lot actually. We want to wait a bit you know? There's no rush and we want our time together and we don't want to rush into having a baby just yet. Maybe in a year or so… we will see how it all works out." Arizona said rocking Daniel. He was qiet now as he watched his aunt who was making faces at him.

Kate watched the two… she could not get over how much of the Robins' traits he inherited. Unlike Kate, who had light brown straight hair and dark brown eyes, so dark they looked black on most days, with olive skin that all three matched their mother's, Daniel had some how inheirited the blond curls, ice blue eyes and fairer skin that was straight from Kate's father.

Kate was brought out of her thoughts with a knock at the front door. She headed towards the door and looked through the peep hole. It was the mail man. She opened the door.

"Hi!" Kate answered.

"Hi, uh are you Kathrine Robins?" The mail man asked looking at the stack of mail in his hands.

"Yeah I am, what can I do for you?"

"I have a stack of mail for you. Uh, one of these I need you to sign off on… this one" The mail man said pulling out a large folder. "I need you to sign for this one." He said holding out his clip board and pointin where she needed to sign.

"Ok… alright well thank you!" Kate said after signing the paper and taking her mail. She stepped back into her apartment and shut the door. She began opening the large envelope. Once it was opened she looked at the papers it held and walked back to Daniels room.

"Well… it's official. I am no longer married." Kate said grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15. I own nothing

**The Next Evening.**

Callie was getting excited about meeting Arizona's parents. They were both packed and ready to just pack up Arizona's Range Rover and go. Arizona was due off in an hour and they were going to go adead and get their things packed that way they could just get up in the moring and go. She had talked to Kate earlier and had told her the plan for tomorrow.

Callie was in the kitchen making pasta when Kate and Daniel came in.

"Hey! Daniel smelt supper." Kate said with a laugh.

"Hahaha I bet he did. How has little man's day been. Arizona told me he had a little ear infection." Callie said taking Daniel from Kate.

"He has cried less which is a plus… It's still botherin him though because he's barely sleeping." Kate said walking over to the stove to check out what Callie was making. "Oh yum! This looks good!"

"Thanks. So you nervous about seeing your parents?"

"No, not like I was. Arizona told me something that made me really think. She said I'm an adult, they can't do anything but be happy I'm safe. I mean I have a great job and an amazing son and friends… and this super hot boyfriend… they can't do anything but be happy for me." Kate said sitting down at the island in the kitchen.

"That is true… but of course in the case of my parents, when they found out I was dating your sister, my dad cut off my trust fund." Callie said. "But he got over it and it all worked out on it's own."

"Ya know Callie, I was never real close with my sister, she was just older and perky and I was the younger and kept to myself… but, I was around when she started dating women, and you make her so happy, I never, in the 18 years I was around, saw her this happy with another woman."

Callie was blushing a great deal.

"Yeah she is my absolute world." Callie said.

As if right on cue, Arizona came in the door.

"Yay my whole family is her!" Arizona said walking over the Callie and kissing her gently on the lips. Then she leaned down and kissed Daniel on the fore head. "Whew it feels so amazing to be off work for two weeks! I'm so ready for some California." Arizona said as she went over and sat down on the couch.

Daniel began to wimper and pull on his ear again.

"Oh I know what that cry is… someone is hungry!" Kate said walking over and taking Daniel from Callie. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get him a bottle." Kate said walking out the door.

"Gosh you are so hot when you hold that baby Aunt Calliope!" Arizona said pulling Callie down on the couch with her, she kissed her passionately pulling away. "I can't wait to see my parents."

"I'm actually excited to meet them!" Callie said with a laughed she pushed her feet under Arizona to keep them warm. Arizona laughed at her.

"Feet cold?"

"Yes they are very much so." Callie said giggling. "Arizona I love you so much…"

"And I love you Calliope." Arizona leaned in and kissed Callie gently on the lips.

"Aunt Calliope huh?" Callie asked.

"Well of course, I'm Auntie Arizona and that would make you Aunt Calliope… unless you don't like being Aunt Calliope." Arizona said smiling.

"Oh no no, I do… It's just funny sounding I guess." Callie said rubbing Arizona's back. They were interupted as Kate came in holding and feeding Daniel.

"Sorry I wasn't intruding was I? Because I can leave if you two want to be alone…" Kate said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh no no we were just talking about how we are aunts now." Arizona said smiling. "You can sit it would probably be a lot more comfortable."

"Well I was making sure I didn't interupt foreplay. Oh, Avery just got in I told him it was family dinner over here" Kate said siting down still holding Daniel.

"Yay we have the entire family over for supper!" Arizona said getting up and walking over to get out some plates and cups for dinner.

"So how did both of you manage to get off of work at the same time?" Kate asked.

"Chief basically loves us… no we just had a lot of off days lined up and he let us use them…" Callie explained. "It was easy."

"Gosh… It took me 4 hours of meetings to get maternity leave, which I understand why but seriously!" Kate said with a laugh. "Oh me… this little guy has seriously turned my life upside down and I love it." She leaned down and kissed the sleeping baby on the head.

The three women looked up whenever they heard Avery walked in.

"Hello ladies! Oh and of course gentleman!" Avery said walking over and kissing Kate and then rubbing Daniel on the head. "I see you've already put my little man to sleep. Here I'll take him in the spare room. He can sleep until we go." Avery said taking Daniel from Kate and taking him into the bed room and then returning a minute later. "Gosh he is out… So what's for dinner?"

"You are in a good mood Avery! Did you two have sex before you came over?" Callie asked laughing.

"No… I'm in a good mood because I have a smoking hot girlfriend and the cutest… well she has the best son ever and I don't think that I could love either of them more than I do." Avery said bending down and kissing Kate on the forehead and then sitting down over by Callie on he couch.

"Awe… I might cry… or throw up… I can't decide." Arizona said laughing. "Dinner is ready guys."

"Yes… I am starving!" Avery said jumping up passing Callie and Kate.

"Well… that gentleman mentality is GONE!" Kate said laughing.

The foursome ate dinner and chatted the whole time. They talked about their up coming visit into the night until Daniel waking up sent Avery and Kate home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp. 16- I Own nothing.

So far the trip had been very uneventful, minus Daniel not liking his car seat at all, the three women had talked about work, relationships, and family. Arizona could tell that Kate was getting more and more nervous the closer they got. She was getting more quiet with every mile.

"Kathrine, you ok?" Arizona asked glancing back at the younger woman.

"Oh yeah… I'm awesome. Like really awesome. Ok I lied I'm beginning to freak out."

"Yeah I could tell. We could stop… maybe grab lunch?" Arizona asked the Callie and Kate.

"I'm too nervous to eat… but it would be nice to stop… I'm sure Daniel would appreciate it getting out of his car seat." Kate said rubbing Daniels tummy gently.

"Ok we'll stop, get lunch and be on our way… we've made good timing, we've only got 2 more hours." Arizona said pulling into a small deli.

"Great…" Kate said. "Ya know maybe this was a bad idea Arizona… I mean we can wait to see them ya know."

"Kate… Calliope and I will be right there the whole time. I'll take your side and you know that." Arizona said parking in front of the deli. Callie and Arizona got out of the car and walked inside as Kate undid Daniel's car seat and carried him in right behind them.

**3 hours later.**

Kate could tell they were getting close. It had only been 5 years and the neighborhood where she had lived from when she was 13 till she left, hadn't changed all that much. She was beyond nervous and she felt that at any moment she was going to throw back up the little she had ate at the deli. This was it… they had finally turned down her parent's road, and Kate was freaking out.

"Arizona, can we go home, I just want to go home and… I can't do this I can't." Kate begged.

"Kathrine… we're going ok? Everything will work out fine. Better than fine actually." Arizona tried to calm down her younger sister who she could tell was at the verdge of tears.

Arizona stopped the car in front o a small yellow cottage style house. The land scaping was neat and tidy and Callie thought it was straight from a magazine.

"This is gorgeous Arizona." Callie said undoing her seat belt.

A man and woman walked out of the house and onto the front porch. Arizona hopped out of the car and Callie followed walking up to them.

"Mom, Dad… This is Calliope Torres… Calliope this is my mom Alice and my dad Daniel." Arizona said.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Robins, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both. I feel as if a already know you the way Arizona goes on and on about you both."

"Oh Calliope please call us by our first names. We're family!" Alice Robins told Callie, smiling at her warmly. Callie could see so much of a resemblence between Kate and Alice and the resemblence between Daniel, Arizona's dad, and Arizona.

Arizona glance back at the car. Kate was still sitting in the car and she could tell her sister was freaking out.

"Mom, Dad… you three stay here I need to get somethings out of the car." Arizona explained, she looked at Callie who had a questioning look on her face. "Callie, you stay with mom and dad I'll be right back." Arizona turned and went to the car. She opened the door just a little bit. "Kate you have got to get out of the car… Callie and I will be right here, right next to you, just… you have to get out."

"Arizona, I have never been this scared of anything in my life. I ran away and I thought I would never come back here, and here I am and I'm freaking out." Kate said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm here for you now… I wasn't when our brother died… but I am now Kate. Get out of the car… I'll get Daniel." Arizona said. She kissed the younger woman on the temple and then backed away so that she could get out. Kate was hesitant, but undid her seat belt and began to get out of the car.

Alice and Daniel's eyes were wide when the realized who it was now getting out of Arizona's car.

"Kathrine?" Alice whispered, tears forming.

"Hi Mom." Was all Kate could say. She began to walk faster towards her parents until her mom met her almost half way and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Kathrine… where have you been? We have looked for you for so long… oh my goodness." Alice was crying now.

Both Daniel and Alice had yet to notice the bundle that Arizona was carrying. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"Mom, Dad… this is Daniel… Baby Daniel. This is-"

"When did you and Calliope have a baby! Why didn't you tell us about him?" Arizona's dad questioned.

"No, no dad this is not mine and Calliope's baby. This is Kate's son." Arizona smiled at the two.

"Oh, Kathrine! He is beautiful" Alice said grinning from ear to ear.

"You did good Kate… We're just happy you are home now." Daniel said giving Kate a hug. "And he has the best name I've ever heard."

Everyone laughed.

"Let's head inside. We'll get your things later." Daniel said putting his arm around Kate and guiding everyone inside.

Callie loved their house. It was warm and cozy and remarkably a lot bigger on the inside than it appeared outside. And Arizona's parents were amazing. They had asked her about her own family and her job.

"So Calliope, how long have you been in Seattle?" Daniel asked.

"Oh I've been in Seattle for almost 5 years. I love it there. The people we work with are amazing. It's more than a hospital and a place to work, I see it more as one big family." Callie said taking a sip of wine.

"Well that must help you, you know with your family being all the way in Miami." Alice commented.

"Oh it does a great deal. And in the past two months or so I've gained a sister and a nephew which is also very good." Callie said smiling.

"Speaking of Kate, Arizona said you have a new job and an apartment?"

"Oh yeah… I am a CEO of Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital… and I live right down from Callie and Arizona." Kate said. She was really surprised at how well her parents were reacting towards her.

"I have a question dear… who is Daniel's father and why aren't you with him now…" Daniel asked.

_Here it was…_ Kate thought. This was the one question she didn't want to answer but leave it to her father to want to know.

"We got a divorce. He was really abusive and I didn't want Daniel around that so… uh… we moved off and then I filed for divorce. He has no idea where we are." Kate said covering up some of the truth. She glanced at Arizona who nodded with encouragement. "But… I am dating a doctor now… his name is Jackson Avery… he is amazing. He is an amazing doctor and an amazing guy who treats both me and Daniel like we are royalty. He wanted to come down but he really couldn't get off work. He's a neurologist."

Daniel smiled at both Arizona and Kate.

"It seems like my girls are making it just fine on their own."

"Oh, Mom… Dad… Callie and I have something we want to tell you." Arizona said grinning. "Calliope and I are… getting married. Callie proposed!"

"Are you serious?" Alice said smiling back at her oldest daughter.

"Yes I am… we went back to the place where we went on our first date and it was so spur of the moment and adorable, and yeah we're getting married!" Arizona said taking Callie's hand.

"Well congratulations!" Daniel said standing up and hugging both women.

"Yes, congratulations girls! Oh, I'm so excited for the two of you!" Alice said smiling and hugging them both.

"Well I think that we should celebrate! Kate is home and healthy and has given me a gorgeous grandson! And Arizona has found this amazing woman and is getting married, so Alice and I will go get some steaks and wine, oh and some Tequila, Arizona said you were a tequila drinker and I love a woman who can drink me under the table!" Daniel said excitedly. "You girls stay here make yourself at home and we'll be back in a bit" Daniel and Alice got up and left for the grocery store.

"Mom isn't as excited about us as she let on…"Arizona said. "She put on a good face… she's not happy we're engaged."


	17. Chapter 17

Chap. 17- I own nothing.

"Why would she not be excited about you two being engaged? I mean it's mom… you're her daughter I mean she was excited about Daniel… if she is excited aobut daniel then she's excited aobut you two." Kate said.

"She's mom though… you know that when I told them about me being gay that dad wasn't thrilled but he accepted it because I'm his daughter. Mom on the other hand has always thought it was a phase that I'd out grow or something… and Callie and I being engaged is not exactly me 'growing out' of being gay." Arizona explained.

"I'm sorry Arizona." Callie said as she covered her face with her hands.

"What for Calliope? You did nothing wrong… this is my mom just… this is who she is and she hasn't gotten over who I am." Arizona said kissing Calliope's head.

"Look at it this way… you're engaged… but you legally can't get married. Maybe she'll think of it that way? Ya know… it's a commitment in ya'lls relationship, but to her it keeps her sane." Kate suggested.

"But I don't want to look at it as that Kate… I want to marry Calliope one day when it's legal… mom has to figure that out. And besides there have been a lot of things slowly driving mom insane" Arizona gave Kate a warning look.

"Oh so this goes back to me leaving when Daniel died… I get it. So I'm the reason mom hasn't gotten over YOU being gay… ok yeah that makes a lot of sense Arizona." Kate said angrily.

"Yeah well it's one of those things that just kept piling up… you kow her Kathrine, you know good and well how she acts acts when things get weird or tough… you know first hand." Arizona said.

"Oh, so we're back to this are we? Yeah I know how she acts… I know how she acts because I know how I act… is that what you're trying to say Arizona? Huh? Because we both inheirited this gene that makes us cut off the world when things go wrong or hell, I don't know, run away? Gosh let's hope her best friend doesn't die so she won't run away for 5 years and come back divorced and with a baby."

"You didn't come back with a baby Kathrine, remember… a social worker had to call your mistake…" Arizona spat back at Kate.

Callie could not believe the interaction between the two sisters. Arizona had shown nothing but love and understanding toward her younger sister and to see them acting this way was breaking Callie's heart.

"I knew that coming here was a bad idea… I knew that it wouldn't be all peachy rosy… and I sure as hell didn't expect my own sister who said she would have my back treat me this way… I'm going to go check on Daniel." Kate said walking out of the bed room and into the bed room where she was sleeping during her visit.

"Arizona… it's ok really… your mom will get past it, ya know? Mine did… my extremely Catholic family got over it. I understand that it hurts right now because your mom just doesn't get it but Arizona, your sister loves you and your dad loves you and I know your mom loves you she is just… she doesn't understand who you are. But you want to know who does? Kate… she has loved you for you and yeah she made mistakes and she knows that, she doesn't need you to tell her that." Callie said.

"Callie, I know trust me I do it's just frustrating… it's frustrating knowing that I am so happy and so in love and I wanted, for once, for my mother to see that but of course I'm the gay daughter she thought would grow out of being gay and ugh…" Arizona sat down and rubbed her face in her hands.

"Arizona, we will work through this ok?" Callie said scooting over next to Arizona pulling her to her. "You don't even know if your mom is really angry or upset either… it has been a long day you know… between Kate and Daniel and us… it's a lot for your mom to take in."

Kate walked out holding Daniel. Arizona could tell she had been crying.

"Kate, I'm sorry-" Arizona began.

"No… I don't want to hear it Arizona. I know that I'm not the perkiest person, and I run from my problems just like mom but I'm here now aren't I? And I'm working on myself and I'm working on growing and … what you said earlier hurt, very bad. I'm not Mom…" Kate said.

"Kate I know you are not mom and I can sit here and see you are changing. And as I was going to say I am sorry… I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's frustrating to sit here and know that my own mother is still not accepting of me." Arizona said.

"I understand all of that, but don't take any of that out on me." Kate explained.

"Ok… ok. You're right." Arizona said standing up and giving Kate a hug.

"Now that that is over, why don't we go for a walk or take me on a tour of the house!" Callie said.

"That is a great idea!" Arizona said turning around and helping Callie of the couch. "Kate would probably be better giving the tour though… I didn't live here long."

"No, you give it!" Kate said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Arizona asked Kate.

"Remember the Christmas after we first moved here? And Daniel came sliding down the banister and … he kept sliding and couldn't stop and he slid… he slid right off the bottom and hit that door and broke his foot? Remember Dad yelling at him all the way to the hospital and Mom was babying him… which made Dad even more mad!" As Kate told the story, Arizona began laughing with Kate.

"And to top it off you told Daniel to get a hot pink cast and he did… I thought dad was going to kill both of you!" Arizona added.

"Gosh… that was an awesome Christmas!" Kate laughed. "Oh, that was the Christmas you brought home that girl oh… what was her name?"

"Dana… Dana Thomas… Oh gosh!" Arizona laughed. "She was the first and last girl I brought home… until you Calliope."

"Well I feel special… so what exactly was Christmas like around here when ya'll were younger?" Callie asked as the three women made it down the hall and to the back patio.

"Well, it was busy and crowded… Daniel loved Christmas more than any of us… my favorite Chistmas wa before Kate was born and Dad was stationed in Denver… it snowed for days and we couldn't go anywhere for a tree so Danny went out in the back yard and cut this little tree down and brought it in. It was like 'Charlie Brown's Christmas'." Arizona said. "But then there was the one Christmas when you were what… 4 and he was 9 and you both got the bright idea that sledding during an ice storm. Needless to say they came in half frozen and Danny had a broken arm and didn't know it he was so numb."

"I don't remember that at all" Kate laughed. "But gosh I wish I did! Danny and I made a good team."

"you two made a fearless team… I was always the one that stayed back and watched… and I was older than you two so I liked watching more than I liked participating." Arizona said sitting down in one of the patio chairs.

"That is one big fat lie Arizona! Remember when we first moved out here and we went down to that public pool and there was that really pretty lifeguard and you wanted me to fake drowning so that she had to save me so you could talk to her? What were you then? Like 22 or 23? I was 12 or 13 so that had to be close to it… anyways, so I did it and come to find out she was like 16! You were apart of a lot more of our doings then you think." The three women laughed.

Kate was happy to be home. She was happy with how her life was beginning to shape up. She had an incredible boyfriend, an incredible son, both who kept taking her breath away. She had an amazing job with great friends, and she had an amazing sister and gained another. She was happy that she had made the right choice for once when it came to her life, and it felt good to start over and learn from her mistakes even if it meant that she had taken the long way around.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap. 18- I own nothing.

**That Night**

Arizona couldn't sleep. She never could sleep the first time or two in a different place. She looked over at Callie who she knew never had any problems with falling asleep where ever and when ever she wanted and she could tell by her steady breathing that Callie was out. Arizona rolled back onto her back. She could hear Kate in the room next door trying to calm a crying Daniel but she heard someone else too. Arizona quietly got up and walked out of the bedroom. She could see the kitchen light was on and walked that way. She peeked around the corner finding her father sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk and reading a torn and tattered copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird".

"Hey Dad." Arizona greeted quietly.

"Arizona, what are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?" Her father looked up from his book with a concerned look.

"Oh, no… just couldn't sleep."

"It sounds like Kate is awake too." The older man said with a laugh.

"Yeah… Daniel's been a little sick and doesn't sleep a whole lot." Arizona said sitting down across from her dad.

"You look like something is on your mind Ari… Wanna tell an old Marine about it?"

"Yeah actually I do… Mom still hasn't accepted that I'm a lesbian has she?"

"Arizona… your mother… is a tough person to read. She and Kate have that in common. Both of them are head strong and stubborn and run when a problem comes up. It seems to me, Kate has grown a lot and I'm proud of her for that… but your mother… You being gay was a problem she could never run away from. You are her daughter, she has to live with you being her daughter. So today when you came and told us that you and Calliope were getting married… the feeling of running came back. Of course she wasn't real happy with your sister and Daniel either. I think that between you and Callie, and your sister and the baby… she just, it was a lot and she wants to run and can't so she tries to act happy but she fails at that as well." He explained to Arizona.

"It's been a long time since I came out… and you told me that you guys knew, or at least had a feeling. Why is she still this way? Why does she still see this as a problem."

"That, I don't know Honey. Like I said, your mother is a hard woman to read."

Both of them were interupted at the sight of Callie walking into the kitchen.

"Arizona, you ok?" Callie asked looking at the pair and then walking over behind Arizona.

"I'm fine Calliope. Let's go back to bed." Arizona said smiling at Callie. She then giggled at the sight behind her. Callie was still about half asleep and her hair was all over the place. Arizona loved this woman. She stood up and grabbed Callie's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you two…" Daniel called after them. "I am very happy for the two of you. And Callie, I'm happy that I have you as a daughter."

"Thank you sir." Callie smiled at Arizona's father.

"Goodnight Dad" Arizona said before she continue to lead Callie back to their room.

**The Next Morning**

Daniel crying, once again, woke Kate up. She was exhausted. Daniel had been up all night crying and fussing and she was only asking for an hour of sleep… just one hour. She got up and walked over to the portable crib she had brought for him to sleep in.

"Daniel, can't you let mommy sleep for a little while?" She asked the 3 month old knowing he wouldn't give her an answer.

She heard the door to her bedroom squeak open and she turned seeing her mother at the door.

"Hey Mom, I'm sorry if he woke you up. We're nursing an ear ache here and he is not a happy camper." Kate said as she began to rock from side to side.

"He's hungry Kathrine." Was all her mom said to her.

"I fed him half an hour ago mom… he barely ate then. His ear just is bothering him, he keeps grabbing at it. And I took him to the doctor who looked at him… he's not hungry."

"Well, at least let me take him, you can sleep a little." Alice said holding out her hands towards Kate.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much awake… I've gotten really good the past month with no sleep. You can take him though, and I'll go make us some coffee." Kate said giving Daniel to her mother who stopped and looked right at the baby. "What mom… what's wrong?" Kate asked panicedly.

"Nothing he just… he looks so much like Danny." Her mother said. Kate could see tears forming. "I'm so glad you named him Daniel, Kathrine."

"Me too mom… me too."

"What's his full name, you never told us that." Alice said wiping her face of the tears that had fallen.

"Daniel Jacob Robbins… Jacob was always my favorite name, but I knew that after Danny died that I would name my first son after him and here he is." Kate told her mother.

"Kathrine, that's a beautiful name… I'm so proud of you dear." At these words Kate's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"That's the first time you ever said that to me…"

"It's the first time in a long time that I am really truthfully proud." Alice told her daughter.

"Mom, I need you to be very honest with me… and don't lie, you know I'll be able to tell." Kathrine had to know what her mother really thought about Arizona being gay.

"Ok, I'll be honest. What's the question?"

"Why are you still so hurt by Arizona being gay? She is so in love with Callie and she is head of Peads at the hospital, and on top of that she is marrying the love of her life and you just… she can tell that you are still waiting for her to come home with a guy… but hell Mom, here's a news flash… she's not going to. She has found someone who makes her so happy and you as her mother should be happy and proud of her. I have yet to figure out why you think there is something wrong with gay people… it's who she is and she is beautiful exactly how she is. I wouldn't take her any other way. SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER MOM!" Kate had let her voice get a little louder than she had really meant to but when it came to her older sister, she wanted her to be happy and she didn't want their mom to ruin that for her.

"Kate… Your sister, is a grown woman. I'm not telling her who to be. I guess in the beginning I was worried that I would never get to see her chidren… she would never be able to have kids of her own but now I know that that can be made possible. And now… now it's just me being a mom and I know it's stupid Kathrine. You don't have to tell me. I just… I always thought that I did something wrong like I went wrong somewhere… but seeing her with Callie I know that I did nothing wrong and neither did she. Callie is a gorgeous woman. Both inside and out." Alice told her youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad Mom… but shit, Arizona is my sister and has done amazing things for me and Daniel and Callie is like a sister now and they want everyone to be happy." Kate said. "I love you mom… Let's go make breakfast."

"I love you too Kathrine, your father's already beat you to it." Both of the women laughed and walked out of the bedroom and headed to the Kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19. I own nothing.

The rest of their visit in California went by without a hitch. Arizona's parents fell in love with Callie and they absolutely loved that Kate was finally home. Their dad was so tickled with having his first grandson that he went out and bought a ton of clothes and toys to last the baby a very long time.

"Dad you seriously did not have to do that… every time Callie even passes baby things she buys it… he has more clothes then most women I know." Kate said laughing.

"I'm not nearly as bad as Avery… he has bought that baby a football, baseball bat and glove, two basketballs and more sports atire then I have seen in just about every sports store you would ever go in." Callie defended herself. "Besides, he's my first nephew. I can do what I want for him!"

"Speaking of Avery, I want to meet this young man." Daniel said.

"Oh you will Dad. Soon enough… maybe you and Mom can come up for Christmas!" Kate said loading Daniel into his car seat in the back of Arizona's car.

"We just might do that… Come here and give me a hug Kathrine. It's been good having you home finally." Kate walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. "You take care of my dashing grandson, you hear me?"

"Yes dad of course I hear you." Kate said pulling away from her dad and walking over and giving her mom a hug.

Once all the "goodbyes" were said and everything was loaded the three women were off back to Seattle. Kate had another week worth of leave and Arizona and Callie had two days. They had planned their trip so that they would have some time for themselves.

The trip home was long and they were all worn out when they reached their apartment building. They all three took what they could carry up to their apartments. When Kate walked in the door Avery was there waiting.

"There is my girl… I missed you like crazy!" Avery said taking Daniel's car seat from Kate while she put down the bags she was carrying. He scooped her up in a bone crushing hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Jackson, of course I missed you!" Kate said laughing. She kissed him passionately and then pulled back. "Will you watch Daniel while I go back out and get the rest of the stuff… You'd never believe what all my Mom and Dad got him."

"So you guys had a good time? Everything was really ok?" Avery asked. "I mean I know that when you called me at night you said everything was going great but I was worried you were just saying that… but I knew you had your sister and Callie there so it couldn't be too bad."

"No Jackson… it was so awesome. They want to meet you like really bad." Kate said undoing Daniel from his seat and picking him up.

"Well I really want to meet them. Here let me take him and you get the stuff." Aver took Daniel from Kate. "I missed my little man… I hope he was good for his mom." Kate smiled as she walked out the door. She met Callie and Arizona in the hall.

"You should see my boyfriend with my son right now… it is adorable." Kate said following them down stairs to the car.

"It is amazing how good he is with Daniel. I would have never picked him out to be like that." Callie laughed. "He's Jackson Avery… He doesn't really come off as the baby kissing type."

"No he doesn't but he so is!" Kate laughed out. She unloaded the rest of their bags out of the back of Arizona's car but then turned around. "I think I'm going to ask Jackson to move in with me."

"Really?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"I mean yeah he stays with me all the time now… it's like he lives with me already. And I love him like I thought I would never love anyone else… but trust me, I'm not going to just jump into this."

"Good girl." Arizona said. The three women all walked back inside. When Kate got back into her apartment Avery was dancing aroung a crying Daniel trying to calm him down.

"Jackson he's probably hungry." Kate said smiling at him.

"I've got a bottle warming right now. Wow, your parents did send a ton of stuff back with you guys." Jackson laughed at Kate dropping the load of bags down.

"I told you! My Dad just got so excited about him he went and got all kinds of stuff." Kate said walking over to the microwave to get Daniel's bottle. She checked to make sure it was not too hot for the baby. "Here you go Avery."

"Thanks. Here you go little man." Avery took the bottle, went over to the couch and sat down, and began feeding Daniel. "Kate, ya know I've been doing a lot of thinking while you guys were gone."

"Yeah, what about?" Kate said sitting down next to him cuddling up to him and putting her head on his shoulders.

"About you and me... and Daniel of course. I just, I love you so much, and I love Daniel too and I hope that one day you and I can get married and I could be able to adopt Daniel… if that is ok. I mean I know that we have only been together for a short amount of time but I do love you."

"I love you too Jackson, but I don't want you to feel that you are forced to be Daniel's father. And as much as I want to spend the rest of my life just like this… I like where we are, I like my life with you right now just how we are right now. We aren't in any rush Baby…" Kate said.

"I know. I just wanted you to know that I've thought about it." Jackson said kissing Kate. "Man it's getting late… I have to be at work at 6 tomorrow morning."

"I can take him so you can go to bed."

"No I want to finish feeding him, you've had him." Jackson laughed. "I gotta spend as much time possible with him because starting at 6 A.M. tomorrow morning I don't know when I'll be home again for about 48 hours."

"Oh, you'll be on one of those shifts… Well feed him and put him to bed and I'll meet you in the bed room." Kate wiggled her eyebrows at Jackson.

"Alright!" Jackson watched Kate as she got up and strolled flirtingly towards the bedroom. "Ok Daniel… you should probably eat this is record time please sir…"

Just then the phone rang.

"I got it!" Kate yelled from the bedroom. "Hello?"

"Hey Kate come over here I have a bag of yours." Arizona said on the other line.

"Arizona, why don't you bring it down here?" Kate asked.

"Because I need to talk to you…"

"Ok I'm coming." Kate hung up the phone and walked out of her bedroom. "I'm going down to Arizona's I'll be right back." Kate said walking out of the apartment. She got to her sister's apartment and opened the door. "Seriously Arizona, I was about to have lots of sex with my boyfriend, what could be so freaking-"

"Hey! I don't wanna know about you and Avery and all of that… ok so what I was wanting to tell you is that I'm so happy you came here… you could have gone home and you didn't you came here and I'm so thankful you did because I feel like with you and Callie and now Daniel I just… I feel like I have a real family here with me. And it feels good." Arizona told her younger sister.

"I'm glad I came here too… I feel like a person now and not like a kid on the run. And I believe that if I had stayed in Boston, I'd always be that kid on the run, that girl that could never just grow up and get passed the fact that her best friend and brother died and people's best friends and brothers die every day. I should have handled it beter I should have used it to grow up and not fall back. I can't change it… and now that I have the life I do… I don't think I would." Kate said. "And I hope that one day, soon, you will be my new best friend… you are my sister. And we are different as night and day but I love you so much."

"I love you too Kate… Now go have sex and take care of my nephew." Arizona laughed.

"Hey speaking of babies… you and Callie have got to have a kid… have you seen her with Daniel? She is a natural."

"Oh have I seen her? It takes my breath away every single time I see it… I can't get enough of that sight."

"So why don't you guys just do it?"

"We just got us back to normal Kate, I don't want to ruin that over a baby right now."

"I don't think you would ruin anything… you two are so in love it makes me throw up on a regular basis." Kate laughed. "I know you never ever wanted kids Ari but, I wish you could see yourself with Daniel…"

"Why?" Arizona asked.

"Well, first of all, Daniel looks like you… And you are amazing with him. Oh and I wish you could see Callie when you are holding him… She is adorable." Kate said smiling.

"I heard my name!" Callie said walking out of her and Arizona's bedroom, her hair up in a towel.

"Oh shoot, was that Jackson? Oh yeah it was… got to go! You two have fun!" Kate said rushing out of the apartment.

"What was that about?" Callie asked rolling her eyes.

"My sister is trying to talk us into having kids."

"Force? She doesn't have to force me." Callie said laughing.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"I'm just saying… I'm ready for kids when you are. I'm not going to ask or beg or anything. I'm going to let you come to me… and I thought we had talked about this. We are at a good place. Why mess it up?" Callie said walkig over to Arionza, who was in the kitchen, and pulled her close. "I mean, do I want a kid? Hell yeah… but I would much rather, right now… have you and me in our home enjoying each other. I mean Ari, we just got engaged and we are young and I love you so much and we have lots of time to have those ten kids you promised."

"I knew that number was just a tad bit too high…" Arizona said.

Callie smilled and leaned in kissing Arizona passionately on the lips.

"I love you so much Arizona."

"And I love you too Calliope."


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20. I own nothing.

**The Next Morning**

It was early when Kate felt Avery get out of bed. She knew he had work but it didn't seem like it was already time for him to go.

"Work?" Kate asked tiredly.

"Yeah Baby… trust me I'd rather stay here with you for the rest of the day but it's my long two day shift. I can't miss it." Jackson explained.

"I know… that's why I didn't ask. Daniel and I could come eat lunch with you?"

"Yeah! I'd love that. I can text you and let you know when I'm about to be off for lunch… it'll be about 1 more than likely." Jackson said. "Ok I've gotta get out of here… Bailey will kick my ass!" He leaned over and kissed Kate. "Love you!" and he was gone.

Kate rolled over onto her back wide awake now. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom just waiting to hear Daniel's cry explode over the baby monitor. She thought about how much her life had changed in the past few months… she came to Seattle looking to start over fresh and new, she came looking for part of her family and ended up not only with her whole family but some new family memebers that she was so in love with. She loved her job, she loved where she worked and the people she worked with. She had made friends with April and Lexie, but when Daniel came she had taken maternity leave and hadn't talked to them which made her sad. She wanted to reconnect with them.

Just as if her mind was being read her phone rang signalling she had a text. She looked at who it was from seeing Lexie's name come up. She opened the text and read it.

"_Avery said you were back from Cali… you, me and April should do dinner tonignt after we get off."_

Kate was excited about the invite but she remembered Jackson wouldn't be here to take care of Daniel and she hated asking Callie and her sister to watch him. She knew they wanted their time to themselves.

"_I would love to but I have Daniel and no one to watch him. Is it ok if I bring him?"_

She knew the answer before she asked but she thought she would make sure they knew that he would have to come. Kate was less than worried, Daniel was an extremely good baby. All of her thinking about him made her get up to check on him. She walked down the hall to his room and slowly opened the door. She walked over to his crib and looked down at her sleeping son. She slowly backed awy from his crib out the door shutting it quietly. If he wasn't awake yet she wasn't going to wake him. She heard her phone ring again. She picked it up and opened it.

"_Well of course! He's the whole reason we want to see you! LOL."_

"_Gee, thanks Lex. Ok what time are you two off?"_

Kate put her phone down again on the Island again. She walked over to put some coffee on. She looked around her apartment at the mess she had left in the living room. She was pulled from her thoughts when her sister came in.

"Hey little sis!"

"Uh… hi? Arizona what are you doing here at… 6:45 in the morning?"

"Well I couldn't sleep…"

"Glad I wasn't sleeping."

"Well, I didn't think of that… but you're awake so all is well."

"What is with you this morning?"

"Nothing… what did I do?"

"You are in a good mood like beyone a good mood before 7… something is up."

"I want to have kids… well not me but Callie have one and me uh… not like physically have one, but her phyiscally have one."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep? You were thinking about having a baby with Callie?" Kate was shocked. She could not believe the words coming out of her sister's mouth.

"Yeah pretty much… I've been thinking a lot. I'm 33 turning 34 in… a monthish. Calliope is 35." Arizona said sitting down at the island. "Callie thinks that we are young-"

"You guys are young."

"Well thanks but, we are getting olderish and we have lived an amazing life thus far and I know that no matter what Callie says she wants them now. Well she wants to start now. And she is leaving it up to me to say when and I'm going to say when now." Arizona had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow… you had a quick turn around." Kate said laughing. "So when are you going to tell Aunt Callie that you want her to become Mommy Dearest?"

"Maybe today or tomorrow. I want to make sure that this is exactly what I want." Arizona told her sister.

Almost simaltaneously some one knocked on the door and Daniel began screaming from his bed.

"I'll get Daniel if you wanna get the door." Arizona said getting off the bar stool and walked to Daniel's room.

Kate walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole to see a still half asleep Callie. She opened the door.

"Is my fiance here?" Callie asked walking into the apartment.

"She sure is. She's getting Daniel right now. You ok?"

"Yeah I just have a headache and it's early and I need coffee…" Callie said sitting down at the island.

"I can help the latter…" Kate said pouring Callie a cup of coffee and handing it to her.

"So why is my fiance here? Is she ok?" Callie asked taking sip of coffee.

"She is fine, she said she couldn't sleep or something." Kate said. "Arizona?"

"Yeah I'm coming" Arizona walked out of Daniel's room holding him. "He had a dirty diaper."

"You changed his diaper?" Kate asked amazed.

"Uh yeah… what is so bad about that? It was dirty and I changed it… and I mean I've got to learn somewhere right?"

"Yeah you are right." Kate laughed.

"So my fiance is alive." Arizona said leaning into Callie and kissing her.

"Barely… You realize how early it is right? Why couldn't you sleep?" Callie asked wrapping one arm around Arizona and using the other to gently rub Daniel's head.

"I was thinking..."

"About?"

"I'm gonna go uh… I have no idea…" Kate said looking at the two women nervously.

"I want to have a baby… well I don't but I want you to I mean I want us to have a baby, together. I want to start a family Calliope. And I know that I said I wanted to wait but I've thought and thought and really looked at our lives and what I want from you and us and where I want us to be and ever since Kate brought Daniel into our lives I've watched you with that baby and I know you've watched me with him and it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I want to see you with our own baby everyday. And I know that we are in a new place and just got back to us and we just moved in together and just got engaged but I feel like this is what I want… and I know it's what you want so why don't we just do it why don't we just have a baby…" Arizona continued to ramble and Callie just stared at the blonde.

"Are you sure you want this or are you just wanting to make me happy." Callie asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Both… I really want a baby, and I really want to make you happy." Arizona said "Callie I know that for a long time I never thought I would ever have a baby I didn't want them and you know that. But when it comes to this right now… I want this so bad. And Calliope I want it with you."

Kate watched the two women as her sister expressed her need for a child. She watched how Callie's eye got bigger and full of tears.

"Arizona, are you serious? Is this what you really honest to god want because if it's not we can wait, we can wait till you are really ready-" Callie began.

"No… no Callie this is what I want." Arizona said smiling at her fiance. Arizona took her free hand and pulled Callie to her and kissed her.

"Yay! I'm going to be an aunt now!" Kate said clapping her hands.

Arizona pulled away from Callie and smiled.

"How about we go home and start practicing ways to make a baby." Callie said.

"Uh… you know that we don't have the parts to do that right?" Arizona asked.

"Of course Arizona it was… it was a joke. Ha ha laugh." Callie said getting up from the island. "Come on, give your sister her baby back, and we'll go get our own!"

Arizona turned to Kate, gave her Daniel and left holding Callie's hand. Both women wearin the biggest grin as they left.

**Please, please, please review! I hope everyone is enjoying reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21 I own nothing.**

Kate looked around her apartment. The bags from their trip were scattered all over the floor.

"Alright Daniel, here are the plans for the day. You are going to go in your little swingy thing while I unpack all of this stuff. And then we are going to go meet Jackson for lunch and tonight… you have a date with three gorgeous ladies. So, let's get the party started." Kate said walking over to the baby swing and putting Daniel in it. She then turned on the swing. She walked over to the pile of bags she had dropped last night and began to take all of the items out of the bag.

Down the hall, Callie had Arizona pinned up against the front door of their apatment.

"We're (kiss) going (kiss) have a (kiss kiss) baby." Callie said her hands were searching Arizona's body. Arizona had her fingers tangled in Callie's dark hair. Arizona pushed Callie, and backed her onto the couch. They made love for most of the morning before their stomachs got the best of them at about 10:30.

"How are we going to do this? Do you want to pick someone we know and trust or should we go to the sperm bank and pick a random donor?" Arizona asked Callie as she took a bite of her waffle.

"I don't know Arizona, what do you think? I mean if we know the guy we could know his health backgroud of course if we don't then we wouldn't have to deal with baby daddy." Callie said.

"Surely there would be know issue there."

"You never know… all I know is I don't want it to be Mark if that's where you were going with that." Callie said.

"I was sort of… but why not Mark? We know him, we could easily know his health background… why not him?"

"Because he would try to have some sort of stake in it… he wants his own kids, and I don't think giving up his sperm for his 2nd child to his best friend and her girlfriend will go over real swimmingly." Callie said with a laugh.

"Ok well who did you have in mind?"

"I think a sperm donor… I have been looking into some places already and a lot of them have to do back ground checks and things like that before you can be put on the donor list. This way everything is sort of taken care of that way." Callie explained.

"Ok… I think that that is a legit argument. I'm so happy Calliope. You have no idea."

"I have a very big idea, I'm that happy too." Callie said smiling at Arizona. "Your sister, P.S., has made a huge turn around…"

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked.

"Well it was what like a few months ago when she came here with nothing but some clothes and her car and now she has her own apartment, a gorgeous baby boy, and a boyfriend that she loves and he loves her just as much. I mean… could things get any better for her really? And on top of that, I can tell that she is just, she's made herself better. And I personally, am proud of who she has become. It's like she was still learning who she was, she was still learning about who she wanted to be. And I love her as if she were my own sister."

"Callie, that is really sweet…" Arizona smiled at her fiance. I'm really happy the wirlwind called Kate has really touched you that much."

**A few hours later**…

Kate lugged Daniel's car seat into the front entrance of the hospital.

"Hey Ms. Kate I didn't know you were back to work yet." Jim the front security guard stopped her at the door.

"Oh I'm not back just yet Jim. I'm meeting Dr. Avery for lunch." Kate smiled at the older man.

"Is this the little man? I've heard Dr. Avery talk about him, oh and your sister. She is a proud Aunt!"

"Yeah this is Daniel." Kate said pulling the blanket down from Daniels' face.

"Well if he aint' a Robbins I don't know who is." Jim said smiling at Kate. "You have a good luch Kate."

"Thanks Jim, I'll see you in a bit." Kate said walking off towards the cafeteria. Once there she saw Jackson sitting alone at a table. He saw her and rushed over to take Daniel's car seat from her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, I'm so glad you came for lunch… it's been a rough morning already." Jackson said leading her back over to the table he was at when they walked in. Jackson put Daniel's car seat in an empty seat and then sat down. Kate sat down across from him.

"What all has happened this morning?" Kate asked.

"Well I had to go into surgery this morning at 8 and there were so many complications we had to close him up and put him in ICU till he becomes stablized. How has your morning been?"

"Well, I cleaned the apartment and unloaded all the stuff I brought home and oh… my sister and Callie are going to have a baby." Kate said nonchlantly.

"Really now?" Jackson asked. "Wait… how does that happen?"

"They aren't like right now… they just, decided. But don't say anything… I know how gossip goes in this hospital. Ridiculous place. So, what's for lunch today?" Kate asked. She smiled at Jackson who got up to go get them both a salad and drink. Right when he got back with their food Daniel began crying loudly. "Oh… Daniel…" Kate picked him up and rocked him from side to side. "Jackson, can you get his bottle out of his bag?"

"Of course… he would start crying for lunch when we start eating our own lunch" Jackson laughed and handed Kate the bottle.

"That is a baby for you." Miranda Bailey said as she walked up from behind Kate.

"Hi Dr. Bailey how are you?" Jackson asked taking a bite of lunch.

"Oh, a little birdy told me that this baby was here visiting and Dr. Robbins has told me so much about him I had to come see him… good lord you can tell he is a Robbins… look at that blonde hair."

"Yeah that he is…" Kate said smiling at the woman.

"When will your sister be back from her break? I have a few cases I need to talk to her about." Bailey asked. "Oh and Avery when you are done with lunch I have a a case for you as well."

"I think that she and Callie will be back day after tomorrow." Kate answered.

"Ok… well you two have, well three, have a good lunch!" Bailey said walking away.

"Oh… how I miss having extremely uneventful lunches" Kate said lookig down at Daniel who was quietly taking his bottle.

"Do you want me to take him? Ya know so you can eat?" Jackson asked taking a bite of his salad.

"No honey I've got him. You eat and I'll feed him and eat. It sounds like you need to hurry and get back to work so I got him." Kate said smiling. She put Danie's bottle under her chin and took a bite of salad. "You know I am excited to come back to work in a week."

"How come?"

"Because I miss all the staring eyes and whispering nurses here." Kate laughed.

Jackson looked around and noticed that more than half of the cafeteria had their eyes on the couple.

"Good gosh… I am sorry." Jackson apologized.

"Why? It's hilarious… really." Kate said. "I can hear them now… Kate Robbins is a terrible mom she left her baby up for adoption and moves to Seattle to live with her sister and falls in love with Dr. Avery who thinks that he is the father of her baby when really it's Mark Sloan who is still madly in love with her… I mean come on nurses… get a life." Kate said the last part just loud enough for the people around them to hear.

"You're crazy… you know that right?" Jackson smiled at her.

"Crazy wouldn't be the worst thing I've been called." Kate smiled at him and then looked down at Daniel who was asleep. "Oh thank you lord…" She placed the sleeping baby back in his car seat and then looked at Jackson. "We have to find a baby sitter. I work 5 days a week and your schedule is crazy and I really don't want to put him on my sister and Callie's watch… we have to find someone who will watch him when you have to work. Like when you are on call or here…"

"What about the nursery down the hall… it's for staff he could stay there when I have to work." Jackson explained.

"Oh that would be perfect. I completely forgot about that being there." Kate said. "I could go talk to them while I'm here and just tell them that when you have to work he'll be here or do you want him to come here every day… or you can decide later. Why am I rambling?"

Jackson laughed at his girlfriend. "I would like to watch him honestly."

"Really?"

"I mean… yeah of course. He is… he's my son in my eyes he is mine and I want him to stay with me when I'm off."

And with that, Kate knew that one day she would be with Jackson forever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chap. 22- I own nothing.**

Callie and Arizona were laying in their bed just enjoying their day off. They had really just layed around most of the day getting up to eat brunch before going at it again.

"Should we wait to get married after we have kids or should we just do it?" Callie asked as her fingers gently ran up and down Arizona's bare arm.

"Well, about that… I always said that I wanted to wait until it was legal in America. I mean this could be never, but I always thought that like a commitment ceremony would be really awesome" Arizona answered.

"Oh… got ya." Callie said with slight annoyance.

"I mean… you asked you know." Arizona answered.

"I know I did Arizona, but I thought that the answer would… I don't know, not be that." Callie said. "I mean, I know it's not legal and I know that it would be ridiculous to get married in another state when we live here and work here… ok what if we did a commitment ceremony and I'm going to talk to my dad about fixing our wills and things so that we are set that way as well, you know when we start having kids and stuff."

"Ok… so back to the original question. Which do you think should come first?" Arizona asked.

"Well, I asked you first." Callie smiled.

"Ok, I think that we can get put together a great commitment ceremony and then start having kids." Arizona finally answered. "I just… I want to do this the right way, ya know? I'm only going to get married and start a family once."

Callie smiled at her. "Great Baby. Well we better get to planning."

"Hang on a minute, I've gotta do something real quick." Arizona said sliding out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tiny velvet box. She quickily slid back into bed, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her. "I have been wanting to give you this since the day you proposed to me and I have been holding out… don't ask me why. I think I'm waiting for me to wake up from this amazing dream. But then I realized it's not a dream and I can't wait till I can be yours for ever. I love you so much Calliope. Will you marry me?" Arizona opened the box revvealing a silver ring with a princess cut stone and diamonds all down the band.

"Of course I will Arizona." Callie smiled a big smile at Arizona who took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Calliope's hand."It took you long enough you know that."

"I really hope you are kidding Callie."

"Of course I am good gosh. I love you Arizona, and proposing to me butt naked while I'm butt naked was a sure way to get me to say yes." Callie said with a laugh.

"I know you all too well." Arizona said leaning over Callie and kissing her passionately.

"You know… I think we need to start spreading the word to uh… my parents, who are yet to know that I proposed to you… I mean my mom has never met you period so… I think instead of us going to them I should talk them into coming up here for a weekend."

"I think that that is a great idea, however, I do not appreciate that when I started going in for our 4th round of sexy time today, you start talking about your parents… it's kind of a downer for sure." Arizona said. "You sorta killed the mood."

"Only sorta though right?" Callie said pulling Arizona back down to her hard their lips crashed together starting their own dance.

**Back at the hospital…**

Kate was sitting in the cafeteria still. Avery had already gone into surgery and there she sat talking to Cristina and Mark.

"So, you're going out to eat with Lexie and Kepner?" Mark asked. Kate could tell he was curious.

"Yes I am."

"Who's watching Daniel?" Mark pressed on.

"He's going with me." Kate answered. She liked Mark and if he hadn't been so much older than her and an alleged man whore she would have definantly gone out with him. But now even after her being here in Seattle as long as she had he had really become annoying, but she knew that this all had to do with him missing Lexie more than anything.

"Oh, so you guys aren't going to a club or anything like that?" Mark asked.

"Uh… no, we're going to eat supper… Not a bar or club." Kate anwered.

"So uh, how were the parents? You know seeing them and them seeing you." Cristina asked noticing Kate's annoyance with Mark.

"Oh it was awesome really. They were awesome and we worked a lot of stuff out and they are in love with Daniel. They went' out and bought out a baby store and sent it home with me." Kate said. As she mentioned Daniel's name she leaned over and checked on him.

"Why didn't Avery go?" Mark asked.

"Because we felt like seeing me and meeting Daniel would be enough for one trip and he and Daniel and I will probably go down there around Christmas. Luckily there are 5 other people who do the same job as I do so I am able to get off pretty easily and on top of that they are all really old men and are willing to give up their free days to me." Kate laughed.

Mark's beeper began beeping. "I gotta go." He said plainly and got up and left.

"Ignore him, he is a man whore." Cristina said dryly taking a sip of her water.

"He doesn't bother me." Kate said.

"Well ok then, I have to go. It was uh, really good seeing you." Cristina seemed to almost choke out. "You are like, the twisted Robbins sister and I really like it." She said quickly before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Alright Daniel, I think it's time to head home what do you think?" The baby just looked at her. "I have no idea why I feel the need to talk to you, I know you won't talk back."

Kate stood up, put on her coat, made sure Daniel was bundled into his car seat and headed out of the cafeteria as well. She really hoped that she would make it out of the hospital before anyone else stopped her.

"Kate! Kate!" Kate turned around to where the voice had come from to see Lexie running over.

"Hey Lex! How are you?" Kate said setting down Daniel's car seat and hugging Lexie.

"I've been great! Is that Daniel? Why am I asking of course it is. Can I see him?" Lexie squated down and pulled the blanket that was covering the car seat. "Oh my gosh Kate he is gorgeous! He lookes exactly like you, only like Arizona… wow! He is the prettiest baby I have ever seen!"

"Thanks. He's been getting restless so don't take any offence to him not looking happy to see you." Kate laughed.

"Oh I won't get him out now, I'll wait till tonight. He looks so warm and cozy." Lexie said gently stroking his cheek. "Oh I never texted you back, April and I get off at 6:30 and I made reservations for us at the Melting Pot."

"Oh that sounds awesome!" Kate said smiling.

"Ok so we will meet you at your place and then we'll head out! We have a lot to discuss!" Lexie said walking off. "See you tonight!"

Kate waved back and turned to Daniel who was staring back at her.

"Alright Daniel, let's go home." And she headed out to her car.


	23. Chapter 23

Chap 23 I own nothing.

**That evening.**

Kate was ready to go out with Lexie and April at 5:30, a whole hour before they were supposed to come pick her up. She had gotten dressed and was cleaning up around the house while Daniel was taking a nap. Kate loved her son, but lately she seemed to love him more when he was asleep. She was in the kitchen sweeping when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and looked out of the peep hole. Out side of the door stood a man that Kate had never seen before. He was tan and balding.

"Who is it?" Kate called through the door.

"My name is Carlos Torres, my daughter lives down the hall and I've called her phone and knocked many times-" Kate cut the man off when she slung the door open.

"You're Callie's dad?"

"Uh… yes I am." Mr. Torres answered staring at Kate.

"I'm Arizona's sister. I just moved in here a little while ago. Uh, I have a key let me get it and I can let you in if you want?" Kate said turning around and walking back into her apartment and then walking back out with a spare key. "So Callie doesn't know that you are here?"

"Oh, no no. I came up today to see her and her mother and sister are going to come up tomorrow to see her." He answered.

"Oh got ya… got ya. She'll be really excited to see you…" Kate said unlocking the door and walking in. "Arizona! Callie!" Kate called and she heard Mr. Torres walk in behind her. "Let me go uh, check their room real quick." Kate briskly walked over to their bedroom door and opened the door revieling Callie and Arizona both asleep and naked. "Shit… ok… Arizona…pssss ARIZONA."

"Huh… what?" Arizona sprang up keeping herself covered. "What the hell Kathrine!"

"Sorry I'm sorry but Callie's dad is here…"

"Here? Like here in our apartment?"

"Uh yeah… he came to my apartment because Callie didn't answer the phone or door… so here I am telling you that Callie's dad is here." Kate rushed out. "I have to get back to Daniel he is asleep." She rushed out of the room and into the living room where Mr. Torres was waiting patiently. "Uh, they will be out in just a minute. I have to get back to check on my son… you have a good night." Kate said leaving.

Arizona sprang out of bed.

"Callie! Wake up your dad is here!" Arizona said turning to the sleeping woman and shaking her violently.

"What? Huh?" Callie pushed her self up and stared at Arizona with a sleepy look on her face. "Why is my dad here and how do you know? You're laying in bed naked just like me…"

"He went down to Kate's apartment asking where you were because you didn't answer your phone or the door." Arizona said quickly getting out of bed and pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt for Callie to put on. "Here put this on I'll be out in a minute."

"I would have heard him but you snore like someone is sawing logs…" Callie looked at Arizona and smiled pushing out of bed and pulling on the clothes that Arizona had pulled out for her. "Shit, why is he here?"

"I know what you know Calliope…" Arizona said pulling on some clothes.

"Well I will go see… wish me luck!" Callie said walking to Arizona, kissing her and then walking out of their bed room. "Hey Dad what are you doing here?"

"Hello Calliope. It's good to see you. When did Arizona's sister move here?" Mr. Torres asked.

"Oh a little while ago… she and Daniel lived here with us for about a month and then she got this awesome job at the hospital and she got her own apartment." Callie said walking over the the fridge and pulling out a water.

"Daniel?" Mr. Torres asked with confusion.

"Her son. He is adorable with blonde hair and bright blue eyes… gorgeous. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Callie asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Can't I come see my eldest daughter whenever I please? Besides it's been quite a long time since I have seen you… your sister and mother are coming up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Seriously? Why?" Callie asked almost annoyed.

"We should have called shouldn't we? You and Arizona have things planned and… I'm sorry we should have called."

"Dad, stop… it is fine seriously… we just, have been working on us and things and it's odd timing is all but we want you here honestly. We were just talking about how you all should come up!"

"Ok ok… so where is Arizona?" Mr. Torres asked.

As if on cue Arizona walked out of their bed room in jeans and a sweater.

"Hi there Mr. Torres-"

"Carlos, Arizona… Carlos." Carlos corrected Arizona.

"How are you Carlos?"

"I'm doing wonderful. I met your sister, she looks a lot like you. Very nice… How about I take the two of you out for dinner? Nothing real fancy."

"Ok that sounds wonderful… let me change shirts Daddy and then we will go ok? There is this amazing hamburger joint down the way. I'll be right back." Callie said walking into their room.

"So Arizona, your sister… is she married. She said she had a son."

"Oh, no uh, she is divorced. Her ex was really abusive and she didn't want Daniel around that so she left. She is much better off, I haven't seen her this happy since before my brother died." Arizona failed to mention that this was really the first time she had seen her since then but she wanted Callie's dad to think any worse of her family than she was afraid she already did.

"Why don't we invite her out with us?" Callie asked walking out of their bedroom dressed and ready.

"I think she and Daniel are going out to eat with Lexie and April." Arizona answered and the three left the apartment.

**Sorry it has taken so long… writing this chapter was like pulling teeth for some reason.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chap 24 I own nothing.**

Daniel was still sleeping when Kate got back into her apartment. It was nearly 6 and she knew she was going to have to wake him up soon so she could get his diaper and clothes changed. She was excited to go out with her two friends even if it meant she had to load up Daniels load of things. She walked back into the kitchen. She was surprised just earlier by Callie's dad. She knew that Arizona had told her one time that her parents were not as excited about their daughter dating women as Kate and Arizona's parents, well their dad, had been. Not that Kate felt her parents were "excited" to say the least but they were supportive no matter what. It was 6 now and Kate decided to go wake up her sleeping son. He had taken the longest nap he'd ever taken. When she opened the door Daniel jumped at the noise and opened his eyes looking at his mother. He smiled a toothless smile at Kate, already showing signs of having the Robbins' dimples.

"Hey, how did my baby boy's nap go?" Kate walked over to the crib and rubbed Daniel's tummy. She picked him up and carried him to his changing table. As she did this she looked around the room. The room was painted a dark baby blue and all the furniture in it was black, compliments of Callie and Cristina. The pair had painted the room and then begged to go with Kate as she went baby shopping the day after Daniel had come back to her. Kate had been reluctant toget the black furniture at the time, wanting a more traditional look, but gave in and was now glad she did. The furniture looked awesome against the blue walls. Kate changed Daniel's diaper and then went to the closet to pull out some clothes for him to wear. She knew it was cold out so she bulled out a sweater and little baby jeans. She then grabbed the pair of Timberlands Avery had bought him and the black leather jacket that Callie had gotten.

In a few minutes the pair were set so Kate carried Daniel into the living room and put him on the floor under this toy that Avery had bought him.

"Ok Danny, you play while Mommy picks up the kitchen." But as soon as the words were out of Kate's mouth there was a knock at the door. Kate went over and looked through the peep hole seeing April standing outside. She quickly opened the door.

"Hey April!" The pair hugged.

"Hey Kate, Lexie just got out of surgery but she is on her way. Oh, is that Daniel? Dr. Robbins showed me a picture of him before you guys went on your trip. He is adorable. How are you and Jackson? He always seems like he is in a good mood lately and he is never at home we just figured he had moved in with you." April was rambling.

"April slow down! Jackson and I are great, no he does not live her and yes he does seem to be in a good mood all the time now." Kate laughed at her friend.

"Did Dr. Torres get Daniel that leather jacket? It looks like something she would get him. When are her and Arizona going to have kids?"

"April… stop rambling! You just keep on and on and on… what has gotten into you?"

"I uh… I don't know…"

"Liar, I can tell when you are lying and when you are hiding something… and you are doing both." Kate said. "So you wanna try again?" Kate asked walking over to Daniel and picking him up.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Really…" April answered.

"Are you sure?" Kate said patting Daniel's back.

"Yes Kate, I am sure. So when do you go back to work?"

"In a week… I'll be ready to be back." Kate said smiling

"Really? You don't like being a stay at home mom?"

"I love the mom part… I hate the stay at home part. But good thing is Jackson said he wanted to keep him on his days off and on days we both work we figured we'd take him to the day care." Kate said.

Both of the women turned at the sound of the front door opening. It was Lexie.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. Stupid surgery went on forever! Awe, Kate, he looks adorable! You guys ready? I left my car running so it would be war when Daniel got in."

Kate put Daniel's leather jacket on and bundled him up in a blanket and put him in his car seat. She then grabbed her own coat and the three women were out the door. When the got to the car Kate made sure Daniel was loaded in the back seat before she got in herself. Once they were all four in they headed to the restaurant.

Once they were seated and had drinks ordered they began small talk.

"Jackson was so excited you came and had lunch with him today. He couldn't stop talking about how happy he was and how big Daniel is getting. I would have never pegged him to be the father type." Lexie told Kate who smiled at the thought of Jackson.

"He was so upset that he had to work the next two days… he loves spending time with Daniel and I love seeing him with Daniel." Kate said with a smile. "Last night, he ended up going to sleep later than he planned because he wanted to feed Daniel… it was adorable."

"Does he change diapers and everything?" April asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well he used to not… and it did take him a week or two but he does now." Kate smiled. "So off of my life for a second, how is work? I miss it. Is that sad? I've been thinking, the hospital is in need of money for certain divisions in medicine right?"

Both Lexie and April nodded.

"Well I've been talking to Arizona and Callie and they said the same thing, and I know that Callie is going to be started back up on her cartilage research hard and heavy when she gets back… anyway I was going to try and propose different ways of raising some of the budgets… you know, especially for the research because I really think that state of the art research will put Seattle Grace-Mercy West on the map, well more than it already is." Kate said excitedly. "I mean I'm no doctor but I minored in pre-med in college before finally settling on business and finance as my graduate, and we give amazing health care and have some of the top interns around not to mention our residents are amazing, and I think that with a little more money to spread around you guys could do great things."

"But what divisions would you propose to give the money to?" April asked, curious of what Kate had in mind.

"Well, I was going to suggest ortho, and not just because Callie is basically my sister-in-law, but I've seen her and the other staff members there, they work hard and she has shown me her notes and progress she has made on the cartilage and it is remarkable the work she has done thus far and I think with a little bit more funding she can really grow… no pun intended. My next proposal would be for General Surgery. Dr. Bailey is amazing at what she does, and so many people come in with just minor or general things that need to be done that I think the money would be put to great use there." Kate said. The other two women could tell she was excited about her idea.

"Anyone else?" Lexie asked.

"Of course. I have a few others in mind… I'd really like to talk to Shepard and Sloan. I know plastics are usually elective but I've looked at some of his patients charts… the tree guy? Remarkable and I think that we could maybe move him away from the "elective" part and help him move into more plastics where they are needed."

"I think that that is an awesome idea Kate." April said.

"Yeah it is, I had no idea you were so passionate about medicine."

"Well, I finished a four year college in two years because I took a ridiculous amount of hours during the traditional semesters and every summer school session I could take hours in I did the same… on top of that, I took a lot of medical classes for the hell of it. I honestly think I missed my calling." Kate laughed.

"I don't. Kate I've seen you working and I've heard a few of the other CEO's talking you are one of the best at what you do. And the Chief, I've heard him talking to Bailey, he loves you and he has been really impressed by what you have done so far. I mean, they were wanting to shut the clinic down which would have killed a lot of our interns because we get to see a lot of everyday things that start out small and turn into big deals there… without the clinic we would have missed out on a lot. would have never gotten the bonus without you. You really showed." April explained. "He said that he was glad we had a CEO member who cared about the patients and the well fare of the hospital as much as the doctors and nurses do."

"He said that?" Kate asked shocked.

"Yeah he did. I wouldn't lie. You're pretty much the Erin Brockavich of the hospital. You fight for the doctors and nurses and patients." April said with a laugh.

"Great, I'll probably get fired because I care too much… I'm possibly the first CEO in the history of the hospital who would rather get money to the different divisions of medicine than keep it for myself, which is crazy, I mean I have a baby to take care of now." Kate laughed and looked at Daniel who was still asleep in his car seat.

April and Lexie both laughed.

"Lexie, what's the deal with Mark and you… he loves you. You know that right?" Kate took a sip of her water.

"Yeah, I know… but he is ready for a family and all that… I'm not." Lexie explained.

"If Jackson Avery can be the father he is, to a baby that isn't even his… there is always hope." Kate said.

"It's goes deeper than that though… I just, I don't know if I want him back. Ya know? I like not having to answer to anyone and not worrying about me making anyone happy… I like it being me." Lexie explained.

"I could see that…" Kate said.

Once the food came the three women ate and continued their small talk well into the night. Daniel woke up and Lexie and April both oohed and awed over him until it was finally time to go.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chap 25 I own nothing.**

Callie could not believe her dad had come up to Seattle and she was even more shocked that her mom and sister were on their way. Callie, Arizona and Carlos all three got into Callie's car. As they pulled out of the parking lot of their apartment Callie reached over and grabbed Arizona's hand giving it a little squeaze and then held on as if holding on for dear life. She could tell that even though she was holding up a good front on the inside, her gorgeous blue eyes told here a different story. She knew that Arizona was freaking out on the inside.

"So Calliope where is this place we are going?" Her father was sitting in the back seat watching the two women have their silent conversation.

"Oh It's just up here… we could have walked really but it's cold so I figured I would drive… we'll be there in just a minute." Callie replied. She glanced at Arizona who was biting her lip. "Here we are! Dad you go and get us a table and we'll be right behind you ok?"

Carlos stepped out of the car eyeing the two women as they stepped out of the car as well and Callie walked around to Arizona's said of the car. Carlos walked into the restaurant to get a table for the three of them.

"Ok Arizona, what's wrong?"

"Callie, nothing is wrong… I just, your father just kinda came and it surprised me and made me nervous… I can tell he still is weird about the two of us." Arizona said rubbing her forehead.

"So what… so what if he is we are together and we are getting married or whatever you would like to call it and we are talking about making a family… Arizona, if you haven't noticed I am far from worried about what my father. I love you and him being here changes nothing." Callie told Arizona. She took Arizona's face in her hands and gently pushed her up against the car smiling at her slyly Callie leaned in to capture Arizona's lips with her own. She pulled away and Arizona grinned at Callie. Callie stepped back and grabbed Arizona's hand and the pair headed towards the restaurant.

Once inside they found Mr. Torres and sat down at the table with him.

"Is everything alright? I'm sorry if me being here caused a tiff." Carlos said as the women sat down.

"No, Mr. Torres, everything is fine." Arizona answered before Callie could say anything. Callie gave her a sideways glance and then put her had under the table to give her leg right above her knee a loving squeeze. "We are both so glad that you are here."

"So dad why on earth did you decide to come up to see us? We had talked about us coming down for a weekend after in just over a month between New Years and Christmas… it was just suprising to see you here right now." Callie explained to her dad.

"I understand. So why are the two of you not at work today or tonight? I went there first and they said ya'll had taken off the past two weeks… how come is something wrong?"

"Oh no no Daddy. We took off to go see Arizona's parents. Kate hadn't seen them in… well in quite sometime and she thought that it was just time for her to go see them."

"Why had she not seen them in a while? She has a baby…"

"Mr. Torres, my brother died in Iraq… Kathrine and Daniel were really close and when he died it hit her hard but she is doing great now. She wanted to see them so we went." Arizona answered.

"I see… So is she married?"

"Dad… drop it ok?" stopped him.

"No Callie… it's ok… no, Kate is not married. She was, but her husband was really abusive and she left them. She's is with a doctor that works at the hospital and she is a CEO at the hospital… she does amazing work and she is one of the hospital's CEOs that cares about the doctors and she is an amazing mother. If you can't tell I am so proud of her." Arizona almost snapped. She knew that Carlos was curious but she felt as if he was almost looking down upon her once more. "When my brother died, Kate ran… she couldn't stand it and she left and I had not seen her or talked to her in well over 5 years until a few months ago she called me, scared and homeless and she needed her family and Callie and I took her in and gave her a home."

"I'm sorry, I can tell I hit a nerve. I didn't mean to keep going like I did." Carlos said taking Arizona's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I would like to meet her and actually talk to her… your family is my family Arizona."

"Thank you Mr. Torres."

The wiator came up and took their order and left. Behind them the door dinged and Callie looked behind them.

"Hey Kate! I thought you guys went to eat with Lexie and April." Callie said as she walked up to the table.

"Well we did, but we went and ate at The Melting Pot and you only get so much and I am starving! And I figured that while Daniel was asleep I might as well get some food… and I am craving one of their hamburgers and oh the onion rings… YUM!" Kate said pulling up a seat to put Daniel's car seat in and then she sat down next to Mr. Torres. "Hi, we didn't get to formally meet, I'm Kathrine, Arizona's sister."

"I'm Carlos Torres, Calliope's father." Kate put her hand out and Carlos took it. "So you work at the hospital?"

"Oh yeah but I don't really do anything real special… I just handle the money…" Kate grinned.

"It sounds like you are doing great things at the hospital." Carlos smiled.

"Well Arizona and Callie are family so they talk me up a little more then should be aloud." Kate took off her jacket and the waitor walked back over and Kate ordered her food. Carlos looked at Callie who was looking over Arizona's shoulder as the pair were watching Daniel as he made faces in his sleep.

"So when are you two getting married so that I can have a blonde haired grandbaby like your nephew there Arizona?" Carlos asked watching the two women.

"Well, Dad, I actually asked Arizona to marry me, and she's done the same so… but we won't be getting married, married. We've been discussing having a commitment ceremony which is like a wedding, and then we were going to get all the right paper work done. We'll need your help with that." Callie explained and her father smiled.

"So it's like a wedding? How so?" Carlos asked.

"Well, when you get married you make the same commitment that you do when you get married… we didn't want to get married until it was legal for us to… but we figured we could do all the right paperwork and everything that way…" Callie explained.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Carlos said.

The small talk around the table continued and the food was brought out and finished. After they were done, Arizona and Callie passed Daniel around and Carlos watchted the pair with the baby.

"Kate what are you going to do tomorrow since Avery is at work?" Arizona asked.

"Probably nothing… hang around the apartment, clean, oh laundry… I've got to get some laundry done." Kate said laughing.

"Oh, laundry!" Arizona laughed. "You don't have that much more maternity leave left do you?"

"A week. I must say, I'm excited to go back. I have a lot of work to do." Kate said.

"So have you thought anymore about how you are going to figure out how you are going to talk the rest of the CEOs into ya'lls pay cuts so that the departments have more money?" Callie asked.

"Well, I have no idea, I mean you guys know how greedy Frankfort is. He is the main one I am worried about convincing." Kate said taking a sip of her water. "I mean, he is a jerk. He is the only one who wasn't going to let me go on maternity leave when I got Daniel back… I mean he is the king jerk."

"Well what if everyone else agrees?" Carlos chimed in.

"Well if everyone else does then I mean, it could work, but I really would like for everyone to agree… I mean I'm only asking for an 8% cut… We make enough. I want to make a difference for you all, make your jobs easier…" Kate answered.

"What if I made a donation?" Carlos asked.

"No need to do that…" Kate smiled at the older man's generosity.

"I insist… I will go by tomorrow and make a donation to your cause…" Carlos smiled.

Callie and Arizona both stared at the pair. Callie let out a laugh as Daniel kicked the table as if to say that they needed to pay more attention to him.

"I think someone is ready to get home…" Kate said smiling.

"I think he just likes for his aunts to pay more attention to him. We have too much fun with him, why have our own kids when we can just kidnap him whenever we want." Callie laughed rubbing Arizona on the back. "So, when is Daniel going to come spend the night with his aunts."

"How about one night when Jackson is home." Kate laughed.

The rest of their evening tey sat and talked until the restaurant closed, then the three women and Daniel headed back to their apartment and Carlos to his hotel.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chap 26 I own nothing.**

I was only 9 when the women got back to their apartment building.

"Kate how about we bring over a few bottles of wine and we can hang out for a while." Arizona said. "I mean, I think you'll be up a while anyway. Daniel is wound up…"

"You are right… I'll supply the glasses if you guys wanna supply the wine." Kate smiled and walked into her apartment. When she walked in she was met with a a vase with a dozen white and yellow roses. She put Daniel's car seat down and the baby cackled. She walked over to the vase and pulled out the card that was clipped into the flowers. She opened it and read:

_I have never been this happy. You and Daniel have added so much happieness to my life. I'll be off work at 7:30 tomorrow night. I have a romantic evening planned for our reunion. Love, Jackson_

Kate's heart fluttered as she read the words. She loved Jackson so much and was excited to see what he had planned for them tomorrow evening. She was brought out of her thoughts by Daniel cackling again. She bent down and unhooked his car seat and pulled him out and took off his tiny boots and leather jacket. As she held him, she walked over to her cabinet and pulled out three wine glasses and put them on the island. She looked up as Arizona and Callie walked in.

"Oh my gosh! Look at those roses!" Arizona oohed and ahed over the bouquet. "Gosh, Avery is on his game!"

"What's the occasion?" Callie asked picking up the card but not reading in.

"He wanted me to know he loved me." Kate smiled at the women.

"But you knew that already." Arizona smiled putting her hands out to Daniel who reached back at her. Kate handed him to her. "Gosh, could my nephew get a little more hansom?"

"So how about Callie's dad wanting a blonde haired grandchild?" Kate laughed taking the wine bottles from Callie and opeinging them. "I feel as thought that just means that you guys have to have kids like… now." After opening them and pouring herself and Callie red wine and Arizona one white one, the pair walked over to the living room area and sat down.

"We will eventually gee you are just as bad as everyone else." Callie laughed.

"Well, I wanna have a little neice or nephew… like now." Kate smiled and took a sip of wine. "I mean, look at my sister right now… that is adorable."

Callie looked over to seen Arizona making monkey faces at Daniel who was laughing at his aunt.

"How is it so possible that he looks exactly like your brother? I mean he looks just like you Kate, don't get me wrong… he looks exactly like you only with blonde hair ya know?" Callie was staring at Daniel and Ariozna now.

"Well, if you haven't noticed… we all three look alike… it's just I got my mother's tan skin, darker hair and brown eyes. I mean you saw her, other than my hair and eyes and skin, we look nothing alike." Kate took a bigger gulp of her wine. "But he looks just like a Robbins… know this is terrible but, I'm happy that I see so much of myself in him and so little of his dad."

Arizona looked up at that moment. "Did you compare him and and ournbrother's baby picture that your mom had up? Callie and I did and they are identicle… like it is almost eerie."

"Ever since Daniel was born… I always had this feeling like, Daniel sent him to me." Kate said.

"Knowing our brother and knowing how he looked over you, I would say you are right." Arizona smiled at Kate. "So, back to you and Avery… what's the scoop do you think he's going to propose soon? Do you guys like officially live together, I mean I've gotta know."

"I hope he's not going to propose… not that I don't really really want him to… like I really do… it's just I don't know. It's a really stupid reason." Kate answered.

"We know all about stupid reasons… try us." Callie smiled finishing her glass of wine.

"It's just, I don't know if I want to get married again… I mean it's paper work is all it is. Paper work saying that you are legaly bound together. I can be legally bound to someone without getting married and I mean look at how my last marriage turned out. I know that Jackson is a good guy and he would never do that to me but… ugh… April likes him. I can tell. Everytime he is brought up she glows and then it's like she remembers that he's not hers she can't glow like that so then she does that annoying nervous look thing she does. I mean wer are talking about one of my best friends here… and she is in love with my boyfriend who is in love with me and I know, trust me I know, that I shouldn't worry about her but… I do." Kate rambles on telling the women about her intermal issue she has been dealing with for the evening.

"Maybe you should just talk to him Kathrine." Arizona finally said.

"I know I should… but I know he don't love her that it's all her and she is April ya know? The 28 year old virgin and Jackson… well… eh ehm… he is not a 28 year old virgin by any means." Kate said, her face turning red as she smiled.

"Is he really good? Like mind blowingly good…. As in like best sex ever?" Callie pursued.

"Oh my gosh yes… he does things that I didn't know like could happen and then it doens and I feel like my brain has turned to liquid and is oozing out of my ears… I mean, not to sound conceeded, but I always thought that I was awesome in bed… but, he blows my mind." Kate explained. "Ok, get this, the first time we had sex, I thought my head was going to explode by the awesome sex that was going on… it's amazing."

"Wow… just… wow…" Arizona smiled at her sister, her face now becoming red. She looked down at Daniel who was more interested in a teething toy than anything else that was going on.

"Serious question for my lesbian sister and her latin lover… is girl on girl like as amazing as you two let on?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean? We don't tell you anything about our sex life." Arizona told her.

"No I know that but, ok the other morning when you came to my place at a ridiculous time that morning… I could tell that you guys had been up most of the night having sex-"

"How could you tell?" Arizona asked amazed.

"You had two hickies… one right under your ear, and one right above your collar bone… your hair was also… everywhere. Like I'm talking, you know how our hair has just a little wave to it? Well yours that morning was sticking up everywhere and I knew that that hair was from a lot more than you sleeping. And you two are always smiling in the mornings like I'm talking mega-watt smile… on and not to mention when I came to wake you guys up earlier… I have never seen sheets that messed up from an afternoon nap." Kate laughed at the memory.

"Ok, you know how with guys you have to sort of push them in the direction you need them to go? Like you have to coax them into doing what you want… well with women, it's different because they already know and so they can do what you want them to do without saying one work and on top of all that the sex is more loving. They care if it doesn't feel right, and they touch is softer." Callie explained.

"How can you compare, I mean you're gay… gee… lesbians" Kate laughed.

Callie and Arizona share a glance that didn't go unnoticed by the youngest woman.

"What? Are you like faking… you can't be faking… no one can fake the look of love you two have… what?"

"I used to not be gay… I used to date men and I actually was married to a man and I used to have lots of penis, vagina sex." Callie said glancing over at Arizona who had shifted in her seat and was taking a sip of wine.

"See I did not know that Callie. I mean you have to learn somewhere right? I'm glad you picked my sister though… you are good for her." Kate said pouring herself another glass of wine and then pouring Callie another one. "I mean, I've gone through men to find Jackson… who say's you can't go through men and women to find the right woman."

"Woman… only one woman." Arizona pointed out.

"Let me hold him you get all the fun!" Callie said taking Daniel from Arizona. "So what, it was one woman and I found who I had been looking for all along… what does it really matter how I got here?"

"I'm with Callie… who knows who they are really?" Kate laughed. "I mean I feel as if I do now… but it took a long way to get there. People take different roads, different directions, different modes of transportation. But it's who you are in the end that counts."

"Who would have ever thought that my sister would be so… smart. I know I would have never have guessed it. Not in a million years." Arizona laughed as she looked at Callie who was fighting to stop Daniel from pulling her long dark hair. She was smiling as Daniel kept going in for Callie's hair and she would lightly stop him by pushing his tiny fat fist down. Arizona watched Callie interact with the baby, just like she did everytime she held him. And this time was no different. Arizona watched as Callie stood the baby up on her knees and made faces at him. Everytime she came in close to his face he would grab for her nose and mouth.

"So why exactly is Callie's dad here?" Kate asked, but the question seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Arizona, earth to Arizona!"

"Huh?" Arizona's head snapped in her sister's direction.

"You two… are ridiculous. And you make me want to vomit." Kate laughed at them. "You two are just ridiculous and how can you two be that in love. Makes me sick."

"What about you and Jackson… ya'll are adorable. He got you roses for no occasion at all. I mean that is very sickening." Arizona said sticking her tongue out at her younger sister.

The women finished out the night and finished out both of the bottles of wine. Sometime after midnight and after Callie and Arizona insisted on putting Daniel to sleep the pair headed back to their apartment leaving Kate alone in hers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chap 27 I own nothing.**

**The Next Morning**

Callie rolled over and reached for Arizona but only felt cold sheets against her arms. She pulled off the cover and threw on a shirt and sleep pants before walking outside to their living room and kitchen.

"Arizona?" She called as she pushed her bedroom door open. Arizona was sitting on the couch reading the news paper. "Arizona, what's wrong?"

"I've never met your mom and sister, what if they hate me… what if they ask questions about why my parents were ok with me being gay or why they let my 17 year old sister run off and get married and have a kid then try and put him up for adoption or why they let my brother join the army or why I didn't want kids… what if they hate me Calliope."

"Arizona, we have talked about this… I don't care what my parents think or say… I love you and we are going to have a commitment ceremony and have kids and grow old together… they will not tear us apart do you understand what I am saying… when I talk to my parents on the phone, I make sure that I talk about you like all the time, I make sure that I talk about you tell them a few things about you or us so that they are forced to hear about you and forced to talk about you… I make sure they listen."

"Ok, you are right I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out." Arizona smiled at Callie.

"I can tell."

At that moment they were interupted by a knock at the door. Callie walked over and opened the door expecting her family, but instead found Jackson Avery, standing there in a pair of scrubs and his winter jacket on. He had his hands jammed into the pockets of his jacket and had a nervous look on his face.

"Jackson what's wrong? Is something wrong?" Callie asked as Jackson pushed past her into the apartment. Arizona looked up at her sister's boyfriend trying to read him.

"I've never met ya'lls parents before. I've never met them and they have never met Kate or Daniel… but I talk about them constantly and my grandfather keeps telling me I can never be a father to Daniel. But he's wrong he's so wrong… he doesn't know anything. And I can't go to California to talk to your father but I can come here and talk to you because you are her sister and you will do as her father for now… until we meet and he yells at me or whatever. And I know that when my grandfather and father find out what I'm going to do tonight they are going to be pissed but I don't care I love Kate… I love her more than anything and I have never felt this way towards another woman. And Daniel just happens to be the icing on the cake. And I want more kids with her… maybe no right now or within the next year but I want kids with your sister… well more than one kid. Daniel, he is my son… it may not be official, and he may not be blood but when I'm at the hospital and some old person asks if I have any kids I say yes, immediately and I talk about how he looks just like his gorgeous mom…" Jackson rambled on.

"Jackson I-" Arizona began but she was cut off.

"No Arizona, hear me out… I was planning on proposing to Kate tonight… I was going to go by her favorite Japanese place and pick up her favorite food and then I was going to get her favorite wine and I was going to set up an indoor pick-nick and we are going to have dinner and then after dinner, I'm going to give her these two things…" Jackson pulled a velvet black ring box out of one pocket and out of the inside of his jacket he pulled out a file of papers. He sat down on the coffee table and opened the ring box. Inside of it was an egagement ring. It was platnium with a large princess cut diamond and black diamonds surrounding it with a white diamonds going down the side. "But I want to ask your permission to marry your sister first."

"Jackson, that is an amazing ring… she will love it. Callie look…" Arizona waved for Callie to come over to her. Callie looked at the ring.

"That is so her… Jackson it's perfect." Callie grinned at Jackson.

"So, can I?" Jackson asked again. Arizona could tell he was becoming nervous.

"Of course, you can marry my sister… I wouldn't choose anyone better even if I hand picked them." Arizona gave Jackson a dimpled grin.

"Ok… and if she says yes to getting married, I'm going to give her these papers." Jackson said handing Arizona the file. Arizona opened it reading the first page.

"Jackson, are you sure you want to do that?" Arizona asked.

"I already feel like he's mine… I get up with him at night. I change him, I buy his diapers, I take care of him… I love him. I love him so much… so yeah, I'm ready, I want to do this…" Jackson replied as Arizona was reading through the adoption forms. "I already filled them out… I already went through and filled out everything except for what she has to… do you all think that's ok, It's ok right?"

"Jackson, calm down… ok. I think, personally, that it is a great idea…" Callie answered.

"But… I know there is a but after that." Jackson said staring down at his hands.

"There is no but… I promise that that is a great idea." Callie said.

"And Jackson, I give you permission to do both… well I guess it is only my say in the ring part, so yes you have my blessings to marry my sister." Arizona said with a grin. Jackson looked at Callie as if asking for her permission as well.

"You too Torres… I have to have your permission too. You're basically sister anyways."

"Oh well, of course you have mine!" Callie smiled. The three were interupted by a knock at the door. Callie walked over and looked through the peep hole, seeing her dad, mother and sister. Callie opened the door and hugged her sister and mom. "We weren't expecting you all so early!"

"Calliope it's ten…" Callie's mom answered and then looked over at Jackson and Arizona who had stood up quickly and were giving awkward looks at Callie. Callie was looking back and forth between her parents and Jackson and Avery, and the three of them were looking nervously between each other.

"Oh dad, mom this is Jackson Avery. He's uh Kate's boyfriend, well soon to be fiance, he's asking her to marry him tonight! Callie intruduced Jackson excitedly to her family. "Jackson this is my dad, Carlos, my mom, Maria and my sister, Aria. Jackson is a resident at the hospital."

Jackson walked over to them and shook their hands. He then turned to Arizona and Callie.

"Hey thanks guys, I'm sure you will hear how it all ends up tonight." Jackson said with a smile.

"Hey do you need us to keep Daniel, we'd be more than happy to." Arizona offered.

"I'd hate for ya'll to do that, he's a good baby. I'm sure he will be fine." Jackson answered stuffing the velvet box back into his pocket.

"Let us watch him, we can bring him home later really…" Callie asked in a way to where she sounded as if she was begging.

"I mean if you two want to… you are more than welcome… I just, ya'll have to work tomorrow I don't want him to be keeping ya'll up. Kate told me he didn't sleep great last night."

"Well, we can keep him till you guys are done… we won't tak no for an answer!" Callie said. "Besides, I was going to make my family supper tonight, so he'll be right here the whole time." Callie smiled at her family and back at Arizona who's dimples were in full force.

"Ok, you win, you win." I get off at 5:30… hopefully. I'll get home and I'll bring him over here by 6?"

"Sounds awesome! Good luck Jackson!" Arizona called out after him as he walked out the door.

"Ok so, Mom, Aria… this is Arizona Robbins… my fiance." Callie introduced.

"It is so wonderful to meet both of you finally. Calliope has told me so much about both of you." Arizona grinned and held out her hand to the women.

"Hello Arizona… we have heard a great deal about you as well." Maria shook her hand and then Aria smiled at Arizona and shook her hand as well.

"Have you two had breakfast?" Carlos asked the women.

"No we just got up… we were over at Kate's late. Jackson has been at work for the past two days, and so we went over there." Callie answered her father.

"So Kate is Arizona's sister? Is she a doctor as well?" Maria asked.

"Yes she is Arizona's sister, but she's not a doctor… she is one of the CEO's at the hospital. She is awesome when it comes to doctor care." Callie asked.

"Well who is uh… Daniel? I think that was the name." Maria asked.

"Daniel is Kate's son. He's, what Arizona… almost 5 months old… he is gorgeous." Callie smiled.

"Well I would like to meet her… she's Arizona's family and Arizona is our family and I know you father met her last night so, let's meet her." Maria insisted.

"Mom, I don't want to bother her…" Callie said. But as if on cue there was a knock on the door and Kate opened the door.

"Arizona why are- oh gosh, Callie I'm so sorry… I had no idea your family would already be here. Uh… hi Mr. Torres. Nice seeing you again…. Arizona can I talk to you?" Kate made her way through Callie's family as she held Daniel who was chewing on the shoulder of her t-shirt. Arizona led her to the corner of the living room. "Why are ya'll watching Daniel tonight… what has Jackson got up his sleeve that Daniel can't just stay?"

"Callie and I wanted to keep him… we asked to keep him tonight. Jackson never asked. And I have no idea what is going on tonight. We just knew that Jackson had something romantic planned and we wanted to keep Daniel out of you guys' hair."

"Arizona, you all don't have to do that. Callie's family is here and I don't want to intrude." Kate said.

"Calliope practically begged to keep him because it gives her family a reason to leave… trust me Kathrine." Arizona said. Daniel was looking at Arizona, grinning with an all-too-familiar grin. "You get to stay with your aunts tonight! Are you excited?"

"Ok well if you two don't mind…"

"No, for the last time, we want to! Now you need to meet Callie's parents… Mrs. Torres, this is my sister Kathrine and my nephew Daniel. Kathrine, this is Maria Torres. And this is Aria, Calliope' s sister." Arizona introduced the women to each other. Kate smiled at the wome as Daniel began cackling at Callie who was making faces at him.

"Your Aunt Callie would get you wound up before I was ready to put you down for a nap." Kate laughed and rubbed Daniel's back.

"Your son looks just like you. He is gorgeous. Can I hold him?" Maria asked holding out her hands.

"Oh of course…" Kate smiled and handed Daniel over to the older woman. "Just watch out, he is in a hair pulling phase. On and a shirt chewing phase."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll manage… Calliope went through a crying phase. For two weeks she cried and cried and cried. It about drove her father and I crazy."

"I bet… I would have really gone crazy or will go crazy if he was to ever do that… I really should be getting back to my apartment, you guys have a big day and I have so much to do. You guys have fun!" Kate said and Maria handed her Daniel back and she was out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chap 28- I own nothing.**

Callie took Arizona's hand as they walked down the street to the same Italian restaurant where Callie proposed. The day with her parents had, so far, started off great.

"Jackson Avery and your sister are getting married. Can you believe that?" Callie asked Arizona.

"No… not only can I not believe that Kate may be getting married again, I can not believe that Jackson actually is ready to settle down." Arizona laughed at the thought.

"So Calliope, what is this place we are walking to?" Carlos asked his oldest daughter.

"It's the best Italian place in Seattle. It's where I asked Arizona to marry me actually." Callie answered and smiled at Arizona.

"Do you two come here often?" Maria asked.

"Oh, you'll see…" Callie answered as the walked in the door.

"My two pretty ladies are back… oh with Callie's family! Here right this way I have the perfect table." Mario said as they walked into the restaurant.

"I take it you two come here often.." Maria laughed.

"Here we are… I will be right back." Mario said as he walked off.

"Thanks Mario!" Arizona called after him. They all sat down at the table. "The alfredo is to die for… so Maria, what is it you do, like what kind of work is it you do?"

"I own a clothing boutique in Miami. I just opened my second store a month ago and Aria helps me with all the work there is to be done there." Maria answered. "And you are the head of peadiatrics? I believe that is what Callie told me."

"You would be correct." Arizona answered smiling at the woman.

"You work in Peds and you didn't want kids? That's a little off isn't it?" Aria asked.

"Aria, seriously…" Callie snapped at her.

"No, Callie, it's ok… I never pictured my life with kids, I never really wanted any, so naturally when your lovely sister decided to throw that idea in the mix I panicked. But, I realized that her being happy made me happy and I wanted her happy… and when your sister holds my nephew, it is the best immage I've ever seen." Arizona answered the woman and Callie's family sat and listened. "I love Calliope, with all my heart and soul. I have never felt this way before in my life and she is the only woman I ever want to wake up next to each morning and fall asleep next to every night."

"I just, and this is for both of you… Calliope dating a woman was suprising, but Carlos told us how happy she was and that he had never seen her that happy, in the thirty years she has been on this earth, he had never seen her smile the way she does when she is around you. We were shocked, and we were in the wrong… not Calliope." Maria said and as she spoke she took Arizona's hand. "Spending what little time with the two of you, and you especially Arizona, I can see why my daughter is as happy as she is. You are a remarkable woman and I can tell that you love my Calliope. And you have my blessings for anything either of you want for the future."

The rest of their day with Callie's family was filled with lots of small talk and ideas of Callie and Arizona's commitment ceremony. Once they were done eating and talking well into late after noon they 5 of them walked back over the their apartment building where they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Once they were back in there apartment Callie was the first to speak.

"Have I told you that you look extra hot in that sweater?" Callie asked pulling the blonde close to her. She held her for a moment, breathing in her scent. "You wanna walk with me to pick up your nephew? It's almost 5, I figured we could get him early so Kate could get ready."

"You really just can't wait to have those arms around a baby." Arizona laughed as she followed her girlfriend down the hall.

"OK, OK, you caught me." Callie smiled. She knocked on the door and both of the women were surprised by what they saw when Kate opened the door.

"Hi guys, are ya'll here to pick up Daniel? He's asleep…" Kate paused looking at the two women closely.

"Kate, what have you been doing?" Arizona was the first to speak. "Oh, no… you've been painting, ok, spill. What's going on?" Arizona stared at Kate, as did Callie. Kate had on a smock that was covered in different speckles of paint as was her face and hair. She had two paint brushes in the pocket of the smock.

Callie looked past her to see 4 paintings sitting on the floor and one sitting on a easle in the middle of her living room.

"What do you mean what's going on? My boyfriend is planning some romantic evening, and sent my son down to my sister's apartment… something fishy is up." Kate said. "I mean, it's Jackson for god's sake…" Kate opened the door a little more and let the two older women in. "He's not exactly romanitc man of the year."

"Kate, I think you need to calm down." Arizona said staring around the room.

Kate walked back into Daniel's room without even glancing at the two older women.

"Arizona, what is this all about." Callie whispered to Arizona.

"She's nervous, she paints when she is nervous… like a lot as you can see…" Kate came out of Daniel's room holding a still sleeping Daniel and his bag ready and set for the evening. "Kate, you need to chill out. It is Jackson… he is the love of your life. And it's one night and Callie and I are both doctors, I mean it's not a big deal… it's dinner."

"Ok, ok…If you all need anything please just come get it… it won't be a big deal." Kate said handing Arizona Daniel and Callie his bag. "I still don't understand why he can't just stay here but whatever." Kate said. She leaned down and kissed the sleeping baby.

"We won't have any trouble…except for arguing about who held him longer." Callie laughed out. "Look you go take a shower and get all pretty for your man who has been at work for 2 days."

"Ok, ok… thanks you two again." Kate said as she spun on her heel and headed towards her bed room.

Callie and Arizona carried Daniel and his bag back to their apartment. On their way they watched as Jackson came off of the elevator.

"Hey! There's my boy… is Kate getting ready?" Jackson asked the two women.

"Yes she is, but Jackson you should know something… she is nervous. Not like normal nervous, she is like, extremely nervous." Arizona said shifting the sleeping baby. "She painted today… she only paints when she get's nervous that's what she does."

Jackson starred at the two women.

"Ok… so, is she ok?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah she is fine…" Arizona smiled at him as he smiled back at her and leaned over to kiss a sleeping Daniel.

"Wish me luck…" he said as he brushed passed them and into the apartment.

"I'm not gonna lie… I'm kinda worried." Callie said as they stared at an empty hallway.

"Me too." Arizona almost whispered. "Let's go inside." Arizona walked off toward their apartment and Callie followed. Once inside their apartment, Callie put Daniel's bag down and walked over to the iPod deck on the window seal and turned it on to her jazz playlist.

Arizona walked over to their couch, still holding a sleeping Daniel, and sat down, watching Callie as she walked over to where Arizona was sitting and sat down next to her curling her feet up under her. She grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and draped it over herself and Arizona.

"I can't wait for moments like this with our kids… a little baby with your blonde curly hair and ice blue eyes asleep in your arms. Us cuddling as we watch the faces he makes while he's asleep?" Callie said as she put her head on Arizona's shoulders.

"He? Why he?" Arizona asked.

"Well, it could be a she… I just, I've always wanted a boy… but a girl would be perfect too." Callie smiled and placed a kiss to Arizona's pulse point.

"Calliope, that is not wise to do as I have my sleeping nephew in my arms." Arizona sighed.

"That is exactly what makes me want to do it." Callie let out a quiet laugh. "Babies are perfect when they are asleep, of course, Daniel here is such a good baby…"

"If I remember correctly, Kate was a really good baby as well. She hardly cried, she was always so happy." Arizona told Callie. "I secretly hope that Daniel's hair turns into Kate's brown."

"I secretly have been thinking the same thing…" Callie laughed. "It is a darker blonde ya know? Do you remember Kate's hair when she was born?

"Oh, it was brown… I remember because you had Danny and I with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes and fairer skin and then you had Kate with black eyes and brown hair with that olive skin tone. She was funny cause when she was born, you know how usually, babies have blue eyes for a while and then they change? Well Kate's were always that black color they are now… my dad's mom asked my dad for a long time if Kate was even his, but she noticed that if you put all three of our baby pictures next to each other, you only know who's who because Kate has brown hair and Danny has on blue and I have on pink."

"I never noticed how exactly the same you and Kate look until we went to your parents house and they had the baby pictures over the fire place." Callie said as she began to trace circles on the back of Arizona' s neck. "As much as I love watcing this sleeping baby, we need to wake him up or he is going to be up all night." Callie took her hand that wasn't tracing circles on the back of Arizona's neck and put it on Daniel's stomach and began to gently rub it. "What did you think of my parents today?"

"I think I'm glad that they accept you and us as a real couple… I think your mom accepted us way before your dad and I had that little talk." Arizona said.

"Well, I think you are right… I also think that your sister helped to." Arizona said.

"Well she should! She has had a girlfriend before… only difference is she never told dad… granted it was when she was in college and experimenting but still!" Callie said.

"I would have never have guessed her to come visit the dark side…" Arizona said with a laugh.

"This coming from a woman who wears a pink scrub cap and butterflies on it." Callie laughed. "There is our little guy… did you have a good nap?" Callie asked as she noticed Daniel waking up.

The baby stretched and smiled up at his aunts. Arizona sat him up on her knees so that he was still facing them.

"Gosh, he is delicious." Callie said smiling at Arizona. "Here, let me see him." Callie said taking Daniel from Arizona and standing up with him. Just as she did "Tiny Dancer" came on the iPod Callie had turned on earlier. She began to dance with gently with him. "Blue jean baby. LA Lady…" she began to sing and Daniel smiled at her.

"Calliope you are too cute right now…" Arizona said as she watched from the couch.

"Aunt Arizona… come dance with us! Daniel tell your Auntie to get off her hot little booty and dance with us!" Callie turned Daniel around so that he was looking at Arizona. He cackled at the movement. "See, he said it… now get up and dance with us!"

Arizona smiled at Callie and her nephew. "Ok, ok, I'm getting up." She got up and walked over to where Callie was dancing and wrapped her arms around her. The two of them dance like that for what felt like hours as Daniel laughed and smiled at them. Arizona looked down at her watch, it was nearly ten and she knew that Jackson had probably proposed by now. She wanted to know but she didn't want to pry on the special night.

"Should we go check on them?" Callie asked as if she read her mind.

"I don't know Callie… surely Kate would have come over here by now either way. I'm getting worried though." Arizona said. She looked at Daniel who had gotten a serious look on his face like he could tell something was up too. Their thoughts were interupted by a knock at their door. Arizona almost sprinted to the door and nearly knocked herself out opening it.

When she opened it there stood Kate wearing one of Jackson's shirts that she had clearly buttoned in a hurry because she had missed a few or mixed up a few, she had on a pair of lacey black boy shorts, and her usually perfect hair was mussed up. Arizona laughed when she noticed her eyeliner was slightly smudged.

"I'm guessing you said yes?" Callie said from behind Arizona.

"OH MY GOSH YES! Wait, how did you two know?" Kate said stepping into their apartment and shutting the door.

"Jackson asked my permission to ask you." Arizona said.

"I'm so excited… he even had adoption papers all ready and filled out. He's going by first thing in the morning, so as of tomorrow Mr. Daniel Jacob Robbins will now by Daniel Jacob Avery. I've never seen him so excited. I just came to tell you both the good news and pick up my son. I know you two have a busy day tomorrow… Ok, hey Arizona, thanks… for everything." Kate said. She hugged her sister and she and her son went back to her apartment, ready to start their new lives.

**Well, there it is! THE END. I will be starting a new story, a sequel to this one. So don't anyone panic! 3 U ALL!**


End file.
